


Being M@ted

by Nachsie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Government Agencies, Government forced pregnancy, Growing love, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Sam, Omega Sam Winchester, Slow Love, Technical rape, Technically neither Dean or Castiel can consent?, normal family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Many years ago a drift formed between Alphas and Omegas/Betas. Their communities being separated into their own countries and mating illegal. The countries solely for breeders or for the bred.When population started rapidly declining, the government decided on a government program called M@ted as the solution to end population decline.Every twenty-one year old during their heat/rut will be scientifically matched until a successful mating had occurred.When the pregnancy was confirmed, the pregnant Omega would take the child and the alpha would never see their child again.Once the child was three, they would be sorted as a breeder or bred. If they were lucky, they would stay with the omega for the rest of their life, if they were breeders they would be sent to an alpha center till they were able to be released into the Alpha community.After Castiel's mating week with an omega named Dean......Castiel Novak is going to do something very stupid to be apart of his child's life.





	1. The Omega named Dean Winchester

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

 

 

Blue eyes scanned the halls as he walked through M@ted, a very successful and only mating government company that through over the course of its life became the life savior of the world.

The company as one might expect helped create a balance between those who could be bred and those meant to breed. Before M@ted the fight for omegas and betas who could be impregnated caused countless wars and bloodshed. Crime and rape were rampant, the breeders grew to fear alphas and the population dwindled in the separation that started up between them, separated by giant security walls.

To save the world and keep the peace a contract was created. Establishing their own world behind a wall for both their safeties and to keep the peace. An Equal but separate world, where each would have its own laws, government, and lives...but would only to come together once, or twice if good genes permitted to create one thing. A life to continue the population. Though, the agreement of that came at a price…

Mating, forced or not was made illegal.

Pregnancies now were now guaranteed by a pill during sex, which was once guaranteed by a mating mark...it was now a hormone pill which was only given once the party had made it to twenty-one and only during their natural body cycles.

The ones qualified would be taken with others who fell on that week to a mating cycle where the pill was given and two matched up pairings, a breeder and a bred would have sex. Both closely monitored to make sure their bodies were willing to accept each other to create life. If the results were getting positive responses, the pairing would mate through the course of the week till their cycles were over, the pregnancy would be confirmed and go their separate ways never to be seen again.

If it was seeming like the bred party was not accepting the partner, they would rematch them to another party where once again the parties would have foggy out of it sex till pregnancy. If the mating cycle was over without pregnancy they will be forced back next cycle to try again.

Once there was a pregnancy, however, The bred will raise the offspring till they were old enough to be sorted, most of the time being able to tell by age three where a machine would read them off as Breeder or bred, if they were lucky they will stay with their mother. If not, they were brought to the alpha center, THE KINDERGARTEN, a child raising development where they stayed out their lives till eighteen where they will join society till they were old enough to breed.

 

The system normally worked without batting too much of an eye.

 

Alphas were taught not to care enough about their children to think much about it, trained to only care about getting the bred pregnant and the bred only cared about being pregnant and raising their child.

 

All monitored very closely to prevent incest and most had only bred once so the chances were slim.

 

This was their world. The world with an order.

 

However, Castiel Novak was going to do something very stupid today.

 

Castiel used the keycard he stole to badge into the server room, which was off-limits only to a very few people. He connected his computer to the computer server, bypassing all security programs with ease, he heard the alarm going off and the call for security. The one he knew he only had three minutes to get out of there to avoid.

 

Castiel typed faster when he suddenly stopped, his eyes reading a file and a beautiful picture on it.

 

You see, less than a four weeks ago Castiel Novak bred for the first time….

**DEAN WINCHESTER #345Q4**

   

**AGE - TWENTY ONE  
**

**ADDRESS - 167 FORT ASH, OMEGA PROVENANCE.** ****  
  
**HEAT CYCLE - EVERY 3RD WEEK**

To a beautiful green eyed freckle man, he couldn’t make out in a line up….

 **ETHNICITY: GERMAN, ENGLISH, SOME SCOTTISH AND IRISH**  
  
**EYES - DARK GREEN**  
  
**HAIR COLOR - LIGHT BROWN**  
  
**UNIQUE MARKINGS - FRECKLES**  
  


****

Castiel’s eyes slid over the now clear face of the man smiling happily into the camera with a beautiful dorky smile. The man who he spent a week straight whispering weak words too, letting soft touches be their only language and...the man his arms held close every night he passed out unable to continue…

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: Three weeks before**

  
  
  


Castiel’s vision faded in and out as he panted tiredly after the high of sex, everything was so blotchy. He couldn’t make out the room, he barely could make it to the toilet. Sometimes the medication dosage he was injected with would make him feel more like vomiting then wanting to breed but eventually, it would fade enough to make the sex feel good. Neither of them should have been rational to make a thought-

 

“My name's Dean Winchester.” The Omega panted against him weakly and out of it, Castiel looked down at the blurred face, making out sometimes his green eyes, lips or his freckles. “And you're my third partner yesterday...I think...but I got to day two with you...maybe you’ll be my last….How many have you had already?”

 

Castiel could only pant, not strong enough to speak like Dean.

 

“It’s okay, don’t hurt yourself,” Dean whispered so softly Castiel barely picked up nuzzling against Castiel’s skin. “I just...wanted you to hear my voice….” 

Castiel was taken back by that. Something so odd to want to give someone. A voice...something we take for granted. When this was over...Castiel would never see him or his child again if Dean became pregnant.

 

Castiel could only pull him closer, hoping that...maybe Dean can take that with him when he went…

 

_________________________________________________________________

  


**Castiel’s POV: Now**

  


Today Castiel Novak was going to do something very stupid...

 

 **M@TED PARTNERS:** **  
****  
****~~DONNY BROKER~~ \- REJECTED - OMEGA NOT ENGAGING/NOT OMEGAS TYPE** **  
****  
****~~AARON RICE~~ \- REJECTED- ALPHA TOO ROUGH/MAKING OMEGA HOSTILE** **  
**  


**~~TOMMY DEAGRO~~ \- REJECTED - ALPHA NOT TURNED ON BY OMEGA/WOMEN PREFERRED** **  
****  
** ******CASTIEL NOVAK \- ACCEPTED/NO ISSUES - PREGNANCY SUCCESSFUL**

 

Castiel’s eyes slid to the status that flashed with life.

 

**PREGNANCY - THREE WEEKS, FOUR DAYS**

 

But sometimes you had to do something very stupid…

 

Castiel slammed the laptop close pulling the cords before rushing out before the security could find him.

 

_________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  


Dean hurled roughly into the trash can as his brother Sam sipped coffee, watching the newly pregnant omega lose his lunch for the sixth time since they came to the mall.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go home? I think we haven’t left this trash can since we got here.” Sam commented.

 

“You’re exaggerating.” Dean scoffed rubbing his belly before ushering to a trash can a bit away. “...We were at that one an hour ago.” Sam chuckled watching Dean affectionately rubbing his belly. “You just loved that Giant cookie so much you wanted to taste it again, huh buddy?”

 

“...You are adapting well to the pregnancy.” Sam commented as Dean raised his head. “I know...you always hated the idea of having a baby...but you’re...adapting better than most people.”

 

“No...well...I don’t know….” Dean commented taking a sip of his large soda as they started to walk again. “I...It’s hard to explain, I still feel that conflict...but...it was more the fear of having my little chicken wing being taken away for being an Alpha. I may never see them again.”

 

Sam was quiet before raising his eyes to see omegas and betas in different stages of pregnancy walking around the mall.

 

It was a fear never discussed out loud.

 

Out of sight. Out of mind.

 

But...the reality was...many would one day wake up realizing their whole world for so many years...was gone...and never coming back.

 

Dean groaned rubbing his stomach once again, as Sam sighed when Dean forced his soda into Sam’s hand and moved to the nearest trash can vomiting again.

 

“...Ready to go?” Sam asked as Dean nodded giving up on shopping before taking a moment to compose himself and they walked out of the mall.

 

“I’m sorry.” Dean laughed. “I know you wanted to buy some baby stuff since you're due for your breed next year.” Sam blushed as he shrugged.

 

“I have all year.” Sam shrugged as Dean rubbed his belly walking back to the car. When a van came to a harsh stop in front of them, Dean blinked in surprise when the windowless van opened. It all happened so quickly Dean barely had time to register. Dean’s eyes met bright blues, Dean’s eyes widened in surprise. This...was the alpha…

 

“You…” Dean breathed touching his belly taking his breath away, as Castiel cupped his face eyeing his face just as happily. “You found us…”

 

“Come with me,” Castiel spoke as Sam took in his scent.

 

“A-An alpha?” Sam choked out, the second Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand getting pulled into the white van. Dean grunted, as Castiel carefully helped him into a seat in the back.

 

“Careful,” Castiel spoke as Dean nodded, Castiel buckling him in.

 

“Dean!” Sam hissed looking around. “You can’t be seriously going with him!”

 

“I’m sorry, I have to go,” Dean spoke so happily as Castiel moved to close the door, but Sam’s hand stopped him. Sam groaned before forcing himself into the car, grumpily taking a seat protectively sitting by his brother holding him.

 

“This is kidnapping,” Sam commented bitterly holding Dean.

 

“Sam you don’t have to come,” Dean spoke but Sam shook his head.

 

“They are going to try to rape and murder you, so once you realize this is a horrible idea you are going to need someone to help protect you.” Sam snapped petting Dean’s head.

 

“I would never hurt him,” Castiel spoke upset trying to touch Dean’s hand but Sam wouldn’t let him.

 

“Don’t touch him,” Sam stated. “Just because we are omegas doesn’t mean you own us, you can’t tell us what to do.”

 

“No one wants to own you, sweetheart, we just want you to shut the fuck up.” The driver spoke as Sam turned to him.

 

“You asshole-” Sam scoffed angrily as Castiel climbed into the front seat.

 

“Just drive, Gabriel.” Castiel sighed as Gabriel forced the car into drive and they left the mall.

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV** **  
****  
****  
**  


 

Castiel and Gabriel drove in silence, mostly met by whining from one of the two omegas. Dean wasn’t sure where they were going, any type of familiarity faded a while ago. Dean rubbed stomach feeling sick, wanting to vomit and sweating heavily. Sam softly rubbed the omega’s stomach, knowing the road trip was hard on him.

 

“I’m going to vomit,” Dean commented as Sam turned.

 

“Can you pull over?!” Sam snapped.

 

“It’s too dangerous,” Gabriel spoke. “We are almost to the border, then you guys go in the secret compartment.”

 

“Dean isn’t feeling good, and I have to pee,” Sam stated. “This trip is a lot of an omega.”

 

“Hold it,” Gabriel stated.

 

“Omegas are fragile during pregnancy, if you want to lose this baby, then let's keep going!” Sam snapped, but Castiel ushered Gabriel to pull over. Gabriel sighed, and listened pulling over in the dark night as Sam opened the side of the door. Sam got out happily moving to pee as Dean slid halfway out the door.

 

Dean took a deep breath of air, happy to stop in the cold night air when a hand held out for him. Dean paused when he noticed it was Castiel who offered to help him out of the car, which Dean took softly placing his hand in his.

 

“Do you mind if we rest?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded. “I need to stretch my legs.”

 

“I can walk with you if you like.” Castiel offered as Dean nodded.

 

“Don’t go too far, we are too close to the border. We don’t want trouble from the border patrol about why alpha and omegas are mixing.” Gabriel spoke now standing out of the car texting. The parents exchanged looks before Castiel helped Dean up, which Dean’s hand automatically went to touch his belly.

 

“Are you alright?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded softly before they started to walk together in the cool air. Dean rubbing his stomach comfortingly in one hand and letting his other hand sway as they walked.

 

“I never thought I would see you again,” Dean confessed as Castiel eyed him. “...I mean it must have been silly to think I would...but I hoped.”

 

“...I felt the same way.” Castiel confessed affectionately. “...I...wanted to be part of your life...to be part of our child’s life.”

 

“I always thought Alpha’s didn’t care,” Dean stated with a laugh. “...I mean...isn’t it true you aren’t even allowed your children if they turned out Alphas?”

 

“...We are taught not to care.” Castiel stated. “Told it is below us….but I can tell...I see the way alphas look after breeding. How they look at the new Alpha’s released into the community and almost...look for their children even though they bred a week ago….I couldn’t live like that. Every year...counting the days...the years…”

 

“...” Dean nodded softly. “....Well...What time is it?”

 

“What?” Castiel chuckled. “What part of the story made you think of the time?”

 

“Humor me.” Dean laughed as Castiel looked at his watch.

 

“It’s a little past midnight,” Castiel commented as Dean hummed at that answer softly taking Castiel’s hand and placed it on his belly. Castiel held his breath staring at his stomach with love as Dean eyed his face.

 

“Our child is officially one month.” Dean breathed, as Castiel took a deep breath tears swelling in his eyes. Castiel was quiet for a long time softly rubbing his stomach when Dean smiled at him. “My name's Dean Winchester…”

 

Castiel raised his eyes looking over Dean as a tear slid down Castiel’s cheek.

 

“I’m twenty-one.  I'm an Aquarius, I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach and I have no idea what I’m doing raising a baby.” Dean spoke as Castiel laughed watching him.

 

“...My names Castiel Novak. I’m twenty-one. I’m a Sagittarius. I enjoy rainy days, burn easily in the sun and I have no idea what I’m doing kidnapping my breeding partner in hopes to raise a baby together.” Castiel laughed as Dean laughed eyeing his face.

 

“Looks like we match,” Dean commented.

 

“We do.” Castiel smiled, as Dean held himself as they walked.

 

“So what’s the plan. Where do we go from here?” Dean asked as Castiel turned to him. “Obviously you plan to take us over the border.”

 

“I have a farmhouse down there.  Private.” Castiel explained. “I can continue to provide for us and work. You’ll be able to raise our child worry-free. You won’t want for anything. I promise to care for you.”

 

“They’ll come looking,” Dean commented. “When I don’t come in for my check ups.”

 

“I know. I have this all planned out. Don’t worry.” Castiel spoke softly cupping Dean’s face. “I’m not going to lose you both now that I got you…”

 

“....” Dean smiled eyeing his face as Castiel thumbed his cheek. Before Castiel hesitantly realized he was touching his cheek and softly pulled his hand away.

 

“S-Sorry…” Castiel confessed.

 

“It’s...okay...it must just be the pull from the pregnancy.” Dean blushed looking down. “I just met you today and all I want to do is kiss you.”

 

“You too?” Castiel chuckled blushing.

 

“I think the baby is causing that…” Dean confessed rubbing his belly. “...but as much as I want to kiss you...I don’t know you. You’re a stranger.”

 

“Dean…” Castiel took his hand softly. “Even if you never feel anything for me...I didn’t...come find you for you to be mine...I found you because I wanted to be part of this child's life and I’d love to do that as friends….” Dean smiled as he nodded.

 

“Us raising this baby together...will be the first,” Dean commented. “We can’t ask advice for...we will have to learn together...it’s all new….we wouldn’t be able to go to a doctor-”

 

“We have a doctor,” Castiel spoke ushering to Gabriel. “He’s a friend.”

 

“You trust him?” Dean commented. “You think he won’t tell?” Dean eyed Gabriel watching him reading his phone.

 

“No. He won’t.” Castiel spoke.

 

“How can you be so sure?” Dean asked slightly worried.

 

“He owes me because I edited his paperwork and stated he had already bred,” Castiel stated. “If I get found out, so he will too.”

 

“He….doesn’t want to breed?” Dean asked.

 

“He doesn’t...want to lose them too,” Castiel spoke. “...so he would rather not have them.”

 

“...” Dean nodded understanding...this was why he never wanted a child either.

 

“Guys we should go,” Gabriel called putting his phone down.

 

“Are you okay to go, Dean?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded.

 

“Can we get food?” Dean asked. “The baby is starving.”

 

“Of course. We can get snacks after we passed the border.” Castiel explained. “For now we are going to hide you in the truck. It will be tight but you’ll both be fine. I don’t expect to be searched but just until we are away from the border.”

 

“I trust you,” Dean spoke as Castiel nodded and he led him away.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  


Castiel helped lower Dean onto the floor of the Van, a compartment hidden by a fake floor leaving enough room to store something under it. In this case, Two omegas and Gabriel.

 

“Why does _he_ have to hide too?” Sam whined as Gabriel moved to lay next to him and Dean.

 

“They think I’m traveling alone,” Castiel explained. “Only I and a few others are allowed over the border without question. They will not question why I am over here.”

 

“Castiel.” Dean breathed amazed and in slight fear of Castiel’s power...Castiel had to be someone important. “....who are you?” Castiel didn’t answer as he closed the hatch before he took a deep breath fixing the back to look like a work truck before he climbed into the driver's seat and started to drive.

 

______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

 

Dean’s head was rushing through all these emotions he couldn’t fathom as he laid beside Gabriel and Sam, Dean was breathing pretty panicked the confined space seeming not helping and the stress of getting past the border was a bit high. Dean tensed when Gabriel placed a comforting hand on his, Dean flinched from his touch as Gabriel placed a hand up meaning no harm. Dean stared at him as Gabriel softly started to breathe, ushering Dean to mimic.

 

**In.**

 

The car came to a rocky stop as Dean squeezed his eyes shut in worry, but Gabriel touched him again grabbing his attention. Breathe with him, Dean.

 

**Out.**

 

“Good evening, Gentlemen.” Castiel’s voice spoke as Dean stared at Gabriel breathing softly and calmly with him. Letting Gabriel hold his hand, as Sam rubbed his spine comfortingly.

 

“Mr. Novak, back so soon?” The man asked as the sound of a security guard rounding the truck.

 

**In.**

 

Dean whimpered, he couldn’t help it. His body was screaming to protect his child. He never _felt_ this way before. He always just seemed to feel _safe_ _._ His body now was screaming his baby was in danger and….for now, this compartment felt like it was getting smaller, the air felt as though it was thinning. It wasn’t and Dean’s mind knew it but his body wanted to run. To protect the life inside him, all he could do was shake.

 

**Out.**

 

“I just had to check on a server. I didn’t expect too much effort but they always want this right. You know how it goes. I had a date with my TV and some junk food but nooo.” Castiel joked, the man laughed along with him.

 

“That’s exactly the kind of date I am looking for.” The alpha laughed.

 

**In.**

 

Dean could smell the Alphas around him, unfamiliar and a threat. Dean squeezed his eyes closed trying not to panic but he was and even he knew it. Gabriel squeezed his hand every time it required him to breathe.

 

**Out.**

 

“Hey boss, should we check the back?” The security guard near the truck doors asked.

 

**In.**

 

“Did the outside check find anything?” The one castiel was talking to him asked.

 

**Out.**

 

“No.” The second man answered.

 

**In.**

 

“If you guys don’t mind I’m extremely tired.” Castiel started as the first man turned to him. “You know when you’re on your second wind? I really normally wouldn’t mind you searching my van, but I really don’t want to sleep on the road tonight.”

 

**Out.**

 

“It’s protocol, Mr. Novak.” The first man explained.

 

**In.**

 

“I know,” Castiel stated, before taking off his seatbelt. “Then I’ll just make it quick, you want to see the trunk right?” Castiel moved to get out, the man objected trying to say they could do it but Castiel already moved to the back.

 

**Out.**

 

Dean felt the car back truck be opened and Dean forgot his breathing, holding what little breath he had left. Castiel ushering the men to look at a bunch of tools to work on his computer. Dean felt Sam and Gabriel continue with their soft touches trying to comfort the Omega in fight or flight.

 

“See?” Castiel ushered, the men peered in. “Anything else boys?” The men exchanged looks but shook their heads no as Castiel closed the back doors.

 

**In.**

 

Dean wheezed for his breath as Sam nuzzled against him trying to calm him down as Dean saw spots.

 

“ It’s okay, Dean,” Sam whispered nuzzling against the pregnant omega.

 

**Out.**

 

“Here. You guys work hard.” Castiel offered them cash which they took. “Order yourself dinner.”

 

“W-we couldn’t Mr. Novak.” The first man blushed but Castiel offered it once more and this time the second man took it before Castiel got back into the car and started the car. Dean felt the car move as Dean went back to breathing roughly as he relaxed against the floor of the car.

 

“L-Let me out.” Dean panted.

 

“Not yet, we are still too close,” Gabriel spoke as Dean started hitting the roof of the cover.

 

“L-Let me out!” Dean panted louder.

 

“Dean.” Sam hissed but Dean had figured out how to open the hatch and Dean forced himself out taking a deep breath of the fresh air he panted moving from the hole to the front passenger seat.

 

“Dean!” Gabriel spoke as Dean rolled down the window and closed his eyes just taking in the air. “You need to hide-”

 

“It’s okay,” Castiel spoke taking Dean’s tired hand. “Let him rest.” Dean let the harsh cold air blow on him softly as Dean submitted to sleep his hand softly on his belly.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  


Dean snapped awake when the sound of chickens made him wince at the harsh sun and beating world. Dean sat up noticing...he was in a home. Dean sat up noticing he was in a large bedroom, bigger than his studio, an elegant crib placed against the end of his bed. The room had a corner of toys, ranging from chewing toys to one-year-old toys. Dean eyed the changing table as well as some other baby necessities. Dean rubbed his belly realizing this must have been Castiel’s home...

 

Dean paused when he heard the bedroom door open, seeing Castiel holding a plate of food. Castiel seemed taken back that Dean was awake.

 

“Good morning, did I wake you?” Castiel offered as he placed the plate on the side table.

 

“No,” Dean confessed looking at the plate of warm pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

 

“How are you feeling?” Castiel asked offering Dean a plate.

 

“I’m okay,” Dean confessed moving to dig into the happy meal, Dean moaned at the food shoveling the food into his face. “This is so good.”

 

“Careful.” Castiel laughed stroking Dean’s hair softly. “You don’t want to choke.”

 

“Sorry.” Dean breathed trying not to laugh either. “...So this is where we will be raising our child?” Dean glanced around.

 

“Is it not to your liking?” Castiel glanced around.

 

“Are you kidding? I love it. This is bigger than my studio.” Dean started touching his belly. “This is more than any of us can ask for.”

 

“This is less than you deserve,” Castiel commented as Dean smiled at him softly. “If you need or require anything, please don’t hesitate to ask…” Castiel moved to leave but Dean's voice stopped him.

 

“....Can you hold me?” Dean asked as Castiel was taken back. “...I want to feel you touch my belly again….if I didn’t know better, I would say the baby misses you…” Castiel didn’t object, as he softly crawled into bed behind Dean, letting Dean lay back against him, Castiel softly rubbed Dean’s stomach. Dean hummed at the touch, his tightness in his stomach seemed to ease as Dean happily fed their baby.

 

“Do you mind if we talk...if we can get to know each other?” Castiel asked as Dean laughed softly.

 

“No, of course, I don’t mind.” Dean laughed as Castiel smiled.

 

“So What is your favorite color?” Castiel asked, Dean lovingly started laughing when Gabriel and Sam came rushing into the room.

 

“Gabriel? What’s wrong?” Castiel asked.

 

“There are men at the door. Looking for you. Sam hid before I opened the door. They look like the security-” Gabriel stated as Dean tensed, Sam moving to Dean as Castiel moved away from his pregnant omega before rushing to the door.

 

“T-They found us.” Dean whimpered.

 

“No they didn’t, and they won’t,” Castiel spoke softly as Dean felt like crying.

 

“How can you be so sure?!” Dean asked when harsh knocking made Castiel leave without a word, Dean and Sam held each other as Gabriel tried to keep them calm.

 

_____________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  


Castiel composed himself before getting to the door, he pulled it open quickly seeing two men that seemed like secret service and three other men next to three SUVs. Castiel eyed them as the men spoke to him.

 

“Mr. Novak, there was a breach in M@ted security servers. We have been trying to reach you all morning. We want you to advise us, Mr. Novak.” The man spoke as Castiel looked at him before opening his mouth to speak.

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

 

“So...you are the m@ted security director,” Dean commented as Castiel glanced up sitting on a chair in front of him. “You are top level government clearance.”

 

“That’s why you have nothing to worry about,” Castiel spoke. “I have everything planned out to a ‘T’. There’s nothing I haven’t thought of, and with me manning the security team to find the leak, there’s nothing I won’t know or can deter.”

 

“...So we are safe…” Dean breathed rubbing his belly before Castiel took his hands.

 

“I promise as long as I’m living and breathing...you’ll be safe,” Castiel spoke as Dean softly smiled. “Everythings going to be okay….” Dean softly moved to hold him in a hug as Castiel held him back rubbing his back softly.

 

“Well, I’m keeping my eye on you, Mr. Security director. My brother is in pregnancy hormones and is not thinking straight. But _I_ am.” Sam stated as he moved separating them and holding the Omega himself. “Besides, I don’t particularly like you.”

 

“Sam.” Dean laughed nervously as the younger omega glare at Castiel. Castiel moved his hands up submitting to the Omegas glare.

 

“I’ll win you over Sam,” Castiel spoke as Sam rolled his eyes.

 

“PU-LEASE!” Sam scoffed as Castiel left out the door with Gabriel, leaving the omega’s alone.

 

__________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV: Month two**

 

Dean laid beside the AC vent on the floor just curled into it, he was half asleep when he heard footsteps behind him. Dean turned his head seeing Castiel kneeling down near him. Petting Dean’s head softly.

 

“Still feeling hot?” Castiel spoke as dean tiredly nodded. “You could always go swimming in the pool.”

 

“I just am too hot to move,” Dean spoke sleepily as Castiel moved to lay next to him on the floor, and the Omega instantly curled into him, almost asleep.

 

“Wouldn’t you be hotter curling into me?” Castiel spoke.

 

“You make my stomach feel better.” Dean confessed. “...The baby likes you close…” Castiel smiled softly at his words as Dean took in Castiel’s scent as he buried his face into the crook of Castiel’s neck. Castiel held the small omega fondly.

 

He really couldn’t have imagined never knowing Dean.

 

“I would hope the baby likes me,” Castiel commented with a snicker. “Because I sure do spoil his mama.”

 

“Oh? Do you now?” Dean teased tiredly. “Lies.”

 

“Then I guess you don’t need chocolate chip cookies I baked you...” Castiel offered as Dean perked up his head.

 

“Did you say cookies?” Dean asked as Castiel broke into laughter, moving to get up before offering the Omega a hand.

 

“I got them all ready for you,” Castiel admitted.

  
“Yay…” Dean yawned before following after him.

 

______________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Dean’s POV: Three Months**

  


Dean scratched at his boob as Sam and Gabriel argued about how to properly clean a dish, which Dean found rather boring. Gabriel was here to care for Dean and his pregnancy, but...now and days he spent time finding things to argue with Sam about.

 

Dean spent the time near them, waiting for Castiel to come home from work, and staring out the window. Dean lazily laid near the large window in the front of the house. Dean had to admit. This...wasn’t what he imagined when he got assigned to breed that following week. Dean could sleep now. He remembered how parents would mention that even before the baby was born...they couldn’t sleep. Dean...slept. He slept happily and peacefully.

 

Was it because...Castiel was around?

 

It made sense the longer he thought about it.

 

What he remembered about actual mating, they had a sort of relationship. The Omega was the caregiver, the Alpha was meant to be the protector.

 

So wouldn’t it make sense that omegas would feel...paranoid and scared without the protector there. More stress. Dean rubbed his belly with love. Dean’s first month he admitted he was the same way. He would wake up to nightmares, panting and sweating in fear. This has not happened since coming here.

 

“Ugh, NOW I get why Alphas tossed you omegas away.” Gabriel gave up standing as Sam gasped offended.

 

“ _YOU_ tossed _US_ away?! PLEASE, we decided we didn’t need you and your stupidity-” Sam scoffed following him out of the room, as Dean watched them with a soft sigh.

 

“Those two are hopeless,” Castiel spoke as Dean turned to face him happily pausing when he saw Castiel holding out a stuffed animal and some flowers.

 

“A-Are these for me?” Dean blushed as Castiel offered them to him and he sniffed the chocolate smelling bear.

 

“Of course,” Castiel spoke. “Can’t I spoil the man carrying our child?”

 

“I feel so bad.” Dean chuckled. “I haven’t done anything being here.” He smelled the roses.

 

“You’re doing a twenty-four-hour job.” Castiel softly touched Dean’s belly as he moved to sit next to him. “You do enough already.”

 

“I had to do this and still work.” Dean started covering Castiel’s hand on his belly. “Can I help by cooking dinner at least?”

 

“You don’t have to,” Castiel spoke.

 

“I want to.” Dean beamed as Castiel hesitantly nodded. Dean smiled smelling the flowers happily. “...I mean...it’s the least I can do, I feel like a freeloader.” Dean shrugged shyly.

 

“Dean, you aren’t a freeloader,” Castiel spoke. “...if anything, _Sam’s_ the freeloader.” Dean snickered as Sam didn’t notice still having words to say with Gabriel. Dean looked at him as Castiel took his hand. “ B-But if y-you want to do odd jobs on the house, or if you want to pick up a hobby. I support you. Hell, I'd even pay you if you want.”

 

“....What would I do with the money?” Dean snickered. “You buy me anything I want?”

 

“... _Work with me.”_ Castiel spoke trying not to laugh as Dean broke into more laughter. “Okay, I’m _trying_ to make you happy.”

 

“You don’t have to try,” Dean commented. “...I’m already happier than you ever know….” Castiel smiled at that, as Dean softly took Castiel’s hand placing it on his belly softly. “Say thank you, daddy, for the stuff animal and flowers. I know they love it.” Castiel stared at Dean before Castiel leaned down pressing a soft kiss to Dean’s belly.

 

“I’m so happy you love the stuff animal, little one.” Castiel spoke before meeting Dean’s eye and taking his hand. “....but the flowers were for your momma.”

 

Dean was taken back blushing as he eyed Castiel’s face softly, Dean smiled before leaning in pressing a soft kiss against Castiel’s cheek.

 

“... _We_ love them…” Dean whispered as Castiel blushed.

 

Why did it come so easy to them?

 

Like they knew each other so intimately despite being strangers.

 

Dean felt that...pull towards Castiel…

 

...and Castiel felt that pull to Dean…

 

Was...it all because of the baby?

 

Or...was something blooming all on it’s own…?

 

“...You know, Dean.” Castiel hesitated. “...I’d love to take you on a date sometime.”

 

“...You know, Castiel.” Dean smiled taking his hand. “...I’d love you to take me on a date sometime…” Castiel softly smiled just….enjoying their hands touching as Sam and Gabriel continued their arguing but the fight went unnoticed by the two love birds…

 

___________________________________________________________

  
  


**Dean’s POV: Four Months**

  


Dean laid on the couch chewing on oreos happily balancing the tray on his stomach which was slowly rounding, not noticeable under a shirt yet but when he laid down, his table made a pretty round table.

 

Dean stuffed another oreo in his mouth stopping when he realized he already ate the container. Dean chewed sadly before he got up and threw the container away pausing when Castiel and Gabriel came in with groceries. Dean beamed at the presence of food before moving to Castiel.

 

Their...dating had been going well. Though they had all the time in the world and could date every day, Friday was their date night. Dean and Castiel would watch movies, have private dinners or just cuddle and talk.

 

Today was Thursday and Castiel had bought food for the week and to make Dean dinner tomorrow since Dean made it last week. They were taking their time together, and Dean appreciates every little moment they spent together. Learning more about each other to be better parents to their child. Dean wondered once if this was how families did it in the past, knowing long ago there were mates and babies... But the stories he had only heard were barbaric alphas claiming omegas like cattle. 

However, he saw in a picture once...in the history book of an Omega and Alpha holding their child in an old black and white photo. The world's first photo. Forever saved, and the only proof the omegas had about mating and its past not written like a horror story. Dean remembered staring at the woman who smiled for the photo, but her eyes and smile though facing the camera were focused on the alpha with love.

 

….Dean never believed in anything more than he believed in that photo.

 

Dean moved to the bag Castiel was carrying as Castiel talked to Gabriel and took oreos from the bag and digging in.

 

“Whoa, hey hey. Weren’t you already eating oreos when we left?” Gabriel scoffed as Dean quietly continued to chew pretending if he held very still they would not notice him.

 

“Hey, leave my baby mama alone. Let him eat whatever he wants.” Castiel stated as Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Besides...I bought more just in case he did that.”

 

“My hero.” Dean hummed as Dean eyed his face, Castiel softly touched Dean’s belly tapping it softly as he turned to make dinner. Gabriel moved to the front door.

 

“Alright, I’m going to work on the truck.” Gabriel stated. “Let me know if you need anything Dean.” Gabriel spoke, Dean nodded use to Gabriel making sure that Dean knew if something medical he knew he could come to him. Dean gave a nod and watched him go.

 

“Should warn Sam.” Dean commented chewing on another Oreo. “He’s in the barn too.”

 

“Why warn him?” Castiel asked.

 

“He hates Gabriel.” Dean chuckled sitting on the counter.

 

“Well he’s going to learn himself that he’s there.” Castiel chuckled back as Dean watched him prepping food.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Dean asked as Castiel turned nodding at him before focusing on the food. “What made you actually go through with it?”

 

“With what?” Castiel asked.

 

“With us.” Dean slid his hand over his belly. “It’s...something I thought about for a while now. Not many would have risked it. But you did…”

 

“...It’s because..” Castiel stopped pausing at his words before continuing after a thought. “Yes...I could have enjoyed my life without my care...but...The second I held you...I knew...how much I would regret never hearing that voice again.” Castiel spoke softly as Dean sucked in the air looking down at the floor. Dean’s heart pounding as he swallowed, his cheeks blushing. Castiel went red as well, before scrambling to move away when Dean didn’t reply.

 

“I’m sorry I don’t know what I’m talking about-” Castiel choked out moving to break the silence with continuing to cook by moving past Dean to grab the food from the fridge.

 

“Castiel wait-” Dean spoke realizing how the silence had made Castiel embarrassed, Dean, hopped down from the table accidentally knocking into Castiel. Castiel and Dean tumbled but Castiel caught him both stumbling back against the table. Dean sucked in the air feeling Castiel against him with Castiel’s hands holding his hips.

 

Dean let out a relieved breath his eyes closed, his heart pounding as Castiel held him, Castiel’s eyes were closed too just taking a deep breath of the omega against him. Castiel couldn’t help his hands that moved against Dean’s curves almost as Dean let out a moan which stilled Castiel’s touch. Castiel hesitantly pulled back his eyes hesitantly opened to see Dean holding his breath looking at him with this...fear.

 

Castiel couldn’t help it.

 

Those eyes looking at him like Castiel could break him, and God, Castiel couldn’t help but cup Dean’s face and press a hard kiss to his lips. Dean moaned in relief, moving to hold him back as Dean and Castiel kissed heatedly.

 

Castiel’s hands gripping the omega who heatedly slid his hands into Castiel’s hair. Dean just wanted to start taking off clothes, he could already feel Castiel against him once again his naked body touching him... but they both pulled back looking away as they panted heavily unable to look each other in the eye.

 

“...” Dean panted as they were quiet. “...S-So...dinner?”

 

“Y-Yeah.” Castiel breathed as he nodded and stayed still his back to Dean, it took a long time before Castiel moved to cook again, slow but shaky. Neither of them speaking more of the kiss, or what they would have done...if they hadn’t snapped out of it.

 

Both letting it die with the night as they went back to joking and laughing about dinner...

  



	2. Sam

 

 

**Castiel’s POV: Five months**

  
  
  


Castiel stared at Dean as Dean moved to get something from the fridge, god...Dean was so cute pregnant. His body didn’t seem to change except his belly which swelled with life. Dean was rounding and his shirts seemed to barely cover him completely. Castiel’s eyes slid up Dean’s legs from behind as he bent over. 

 

It wasn’t till Dean stood straight again that the belly was even noticeable. Dean would tell him sometimes that if he were in his country they would be able to tell the gender which Castiel didn’t seem to mind not knowing. 

 

But...what he did mind…

 

Castiel stared at Dean’s lips as Dean chewed on some carrots, talking to Sam as he softly rubbed his belly.

 

He couldn’t get his mind off that stupid fucking perfect to all hell make out session Dean and Castiel had. Castiel couldn’t get him or touching him once again out of his mind.

 

“Cas? What did you think?” Dean spoke which snapped Castiel’s attention from his dirty thoughts.

 

“I...uh...wha?” Castiel stuttered confused.

 

“Sam and I were thinking of having a bonfire later. I have been craving S’mores.” Dean chewed. 

 

“Uh.” Castiel blinked processing his request when Gabriel came in with a box of stuff.

 

“No. Might as well signal flare for everyone in a miles radius,” Gabriel spoke with a scoff as Dean moved towards the box.

 

“What’s all this?” Dean asked picking up some records as Sam moved closer to check it out as well.

 

“Some stuff I’m tossing from my place. I thought you guys might like to take a peak.” Gabriel spoke as Sam happily picked up a record. 

 

“There is no WAY you are just tossing this,” Sam spoke in disbelief. “This is music gold here...a jackpot.” 

 

“Well if you want the trash you can have it.” Gabriel scoffed.

 

“Trash?!” Sam scoffed back, as Dean rolled his eyes before he focused on the small life in his belly. Castiel’s eyes once again fell back on Dean.

 

Was it wrong for Castiel to want Dean to look at him that way?

 

“Oh.” Dean blinked as Castiel looked concerned. 

 

“Dean?” Castiel choked out with worry moving to him he placed a hand on his belly and a hand on the lower back. 

 

“I-I think I felt them kick.” Dean breathed as Castiel’s heart soared at that.

 

“Y-You...did?” Castiel whispered slightly shaking as Dean moved his hand lower and to the right. 

 

“Right...here.” Dean paused as he concentrated as though he could will it to happen. When a jolt against his hand made Castiel jump yanking his hand away as Dean laughed at his reaction moving his hand back. “That, Castiel...is your child saying hello.” Castiel felt tears in his eyes as Dean smiled watching him as the parents exchanged looks. 

 

Dean eyed his face, as Castiel stared back, Castiel slowly started to move his face closer but Sam shoved him out of the way. 

 

“Let me feel!” Sam beamed as Dean blushed and let out a nervous chuckle before he moved sam’s hand lower. Sam waited but no kick came, and Sam whined. Dean let out a small chuckle his eyes moving to Castiel who was looking away his back to them lost in thought. 

 

This attraction... was just because of the baby...right?

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV: Six months**

  
  
  
  


Dean laid in bed rubbing his belly, he couldn’t sleep...he felt...restless. 

 

Dean paused when he heard a soft knock on his door, Dean turned softly to see Castiel standing in the doorway.

 

“Hey, I made a midnight snack and saw your light on,” Castiel confessed as Dean sat up and patted next to him. 

 

“Come on in,” Dean spoke as Castiel moved to sit next to Dean. 

 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Castiel asked as Dean nodded softly. “Anything I can do.” 

 

“No.” Dean sighed. “I just feel...full of energy.” 

 

“Well, we can work out. Wanna do push-ups?” Castiel teased Dean’s swollen belly.

 

“Ha ha.” Dean snickered as he stole a cookie, Castiel watched him with love. 

 

“...How’s our little one?” Castiel asked. 

 

“Won’t stop moving around,” Dean confessed. “They won’t let me sleep.” Castiel moved placing the food on the nightstand before cupping his stomach with his hands.

 

“Baby, it’s bedtime. Daddy said so.” Castiel spoke as Dean laughed loudly as the baby continued to move. “I tried.” Dean laughed slowly letting his laughter die when he paused noticing Castiel still held his hands on his stomach. Dean just watched Castiel lovingly touch his stomach. 

 

Dean just...stared, which after a bit Castiel noticed. 

 

“Ah...sorry,” Castiel whispered but...his hand remained, Dean, eyed his face before their lips moved roughly to each other, Dean practically pouncing on him pinning him to the bed. Castiel moaned as Dean pulled off his own shirt before Castiel growled moving to top Dean. 

 

This was different than the last time. 

 

Dean felt Castiel rock against him, careful and easy of Dean’s pregnant belly. 

 

“Please.” Dean whispered lustfully as Castiel almost instantly on his request teasingly bite Dean’s neck. Dean’s eyes glowed blue in response, turning his face to kiss Castiel needing. Castiel’s eyes glowed in response to his, Dean was turned roughly panting as Castiel was aroused by his slick.

 

Luckily, instincts took over...because Dean had no idea what he was doing…Dean moaned when Castiel pulled his pants down past his ass, his slick was so thick in the air Dean could only shudder at the sound of Castiel's growling. 

 

“Please.” Dean panted his eyes blue and vibrant as his body shivered as he pressed back against Castiel as Castiel pulled himself from his pants. Dean moaned feeling Castiel’s hand cock press against his hole. Dean pressed back but Castiel pulled back to position himself better or to tease. Dean wasn’t sure.

 

Dean whimpered as Castiel moved against him again, When Dean felt Castiel push into him Dean expected the instant bucking from last time. The feeling of Castiel needing to release and impregnate like last time. However, Castiel rocked slowly making sure that he was kind. Dean...didn’t realize this was what his...restlessness feeling was. This intimacy.

 

Dean closed his eyes allowing Castiel to take care of his body, Dean panted rocking back by Castiel’s easy movements. God, Dean felt like every little bit of him could explode in happiness. They moved slow and quietly as the only sound escaping them were rough pants, whimpers and gasps.

 

When Dean came close to cumming Dean felt himself wanting to turn something into the very core of his being, Dean being unable to turn and not that flexible didn’t. He gasped when teeth broke skin on his shoulder, Dean could only take the Alpha locking his hips thrusting him into the pillows as he knotted and came in Dean.

 

Dean gasped and shivered just...taking it as Castiel’s teeth burned and hurt biting down to the bone. He didn’t move as blood dripped onto his pillow. This...was why Castiel and Dean were forced to wear metal collars when they were in M@ted. 

 

Dean felt Castiel slowly pull his teeth away, growling as he softly licked the wound his mouth covered in blood as they waited for the knot to unswell. Dean whimpered when after four minutes he felt the knot pull away from his walls as he shook Castiel pulled out. 

 

Dean almost collapsed onto his stomach but Castiel wrapped an arm around him, carefully turning him and letting him lay down on his back. Dean panted staring up at Castiel with his red eyes looking down at him.

 

“Y-...You bit me.” Dean panted as Castiel leaned down nuzzling against him, his alpha instincts overpowering his normal self. Dean couldn’t keep his eyes open. “You...bit me…” Dean mumbled before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out from exhaustion. 

  
  
  
  


When Dean opened his eyes, Castiel was cursing to himself, looking at the wound and shaking.

 

“Dean, I’m so sorry,” Castiel spoke tears in his eyes. “I-I don’t remember...but I must have forced you-” 

 

“It was mutual,” Dean whispered as Castiel was taken back. “...I think if anything I forced you.” 

 

“....I didn’t…?” Castiel asked as Dean shook his head no. 

 

“No. It was mutual.” Dean spoke. 

 

“But...I bit you?” Castiel touched the mating mark. “I’m sure the sex was mutual, but this?” 

 

“...” Dean eyed his face before cupping it and softly kissed him. Castiel and Dean kissed softly before Dean pulled back. “...Let’s just say it was an added bonus.” Castiel smiled at that as he softly moved to rub his swollen belly. “...This doesn’t mean we have to do anything we don't want to do...We...can take our time.”

 

“...Take our time?” Castiel whispered eyeing his face. “...can you really imagine a future with me...more than friends?” Dean softly nodded, before Castiel leaned in pressing an easy kiss on his lips and Dean cupped his face softly kissing back before they broke their kiss to a harsh kick to his hand. Castiel looked down and softly laughed. “Looks like someone is up.” 

 

“Good morning, little one,” Dean whispered as they parents turned back to each other, exchanging a soft kiss. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV: Seven months**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam stared down at the pregnancy test in his hand, reading the  **+** on the test like it was personally out to get him. Sam lowered the test whispering a string of curses, as he leaned back against the empty tub he was sitting in. Sam covered his face after setting the pregnancy test on the tub, curling into his whole being. 

 

What a fucking idiot he was.

 

He didn’t even know  _ how _ this happened.

 

____________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Three months ago**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam brushed some horses, working on their coat. He was glad Dean and him were able to experience new things. Sam never seen horses. Farming and most animal care giving jobs were left to Alphas. The Omegas did more homely jobs. Sam was a cook, Dean could sew an outfit in under ten minutes. Look at him now, caring for horses. 

 

Sam jumped when the barn door opened and Gabriel jumped seeing him. 

 

“Shit. You...just appeared.” Gabriel mumbled. 

 

“I did?” Sam scoffed. “I was here first.” Gabriel ignored him moving to work on the car in the barn. Sam eyed him, continuing to pet the horse. “...is that your car?” 

 

“....” Gabriel paused before moving to work on the latch for the backseat. “Yep.”

 

“So you know how to fix cars?” Sam blinked turning to pay attention.

 

“It's required,” Gabriel spoke. “We are taught it in schools, we are raised to fix everything for your asses.” Sam crossed his arms with a scoff. 

 

“We don’t  _ need _ alphas.” Sam scoffed. 

 

“Even separated you are a pain in our asses,” Gabriel mumbled but paused to see Sam standing near the car door, Gabriel eyed his annoyed look before going back to screw in a screw.

 

“Why do you hate omegas so much?” Sam asked as softly as Gabriel didn’t hesitate. 

 

“It’s easier to,” Gabriel whispered as Sam tilted his head. “I’ve hated you and your kind for as long as I could remember.”

 

“Why? What did we ever do to you?” Sam scoffed. 

 

“Because omegas are stupid. Driven by emotions, not logic.” Gabriel snapped. 

 

“What’s wrong with that?” Sam stated. 

 

“It’s  _ not _ logical.” Gabriel scoffed. “It’s impracticable that you are all too stupid and wasting everyone's air.” 

 

“Emotions aren’t STUPID!” Sam snapped. 

 

“You and your STUPID bleeding hearts, born with not one brain cell that leads to the same bloody fucking ending every time!” Gabriel sat up in the car moving to get another tool. 

 

“OH YEAH?! AND WHAT’S THAT?!” Sam blocked his path back to the car, he was raging. 

 

“YOU END UP DEAD!” Gabriel screamed as Sam was taken back, seeing Gabriel’s almost...shaken demeanor hidden behind his anger. “Now, Move!” Gabriel snapped as Sam simply took a step to the right as Gabriel moved back into the car. Gabriel groaned in anger as Sam got in the car and closed the door.

 

“Ugh.” Gabriel groaned angrily.

 

“What happened to your mother?” Sam asked as Gabriel was taken back. 

 

“I don’t know what-” Gabriel choked out taken back.

 

“What happened to your mother.” Sam demanded once again. 

 

“She died, Obviously.” Gabriel scoffed shaking, tears in his eyes. “It’s not like I knew any other stupid omegas like yo-” Sam grabbed the screwdriver from him, holding it above his head. “Give it to me.” 

 

“What happened to your mother!” Sam demanded for the last time as Gabriel sank into his chair crossing his arms.

 

“She was stupid,” Gabriel stated.

 

“More than that.” Sam started again with a sigh. 

 

“...When they labeled me an Alpha, she...lost it. When parents were forced to separate from their children, she handed me over willingly...but she was faking it. When I was about to board the bus, she had entered the facility and taken me. She tried to hide me, to keep me with her. However, when I missed the check for loading, they knew…” Gabriel spoke, Sam listened without comment.

 

Sam took his hand softly which Gabriel was quiet for a long time before speaking.

 

“...My mother wasn’t a hardcore criminal, she was just a scared mother afraid of losing her child. She didn’t plan this out. My whole life she told me I was going to be a omega.” Gabriel spoke. “When they got to the house and started pounding down the door,  my mother shoved me into the crawlspace. I watched as they kicked down the door then shot my mother dead point blank…and they still took me...:”

 

Sam felt that twinge in his stomach.

 

“...She would have still been alive if she just would have let me go. Logically if she was smart she knew she wouldn’t have been able to take me. But she was stupid. She was a bleeding heart and stupid.” Gabriel wiped the tears sliding down his face as he snatched his screwdriver trying to go back to working on the car. Gabriel’s hands were shaking when Sam placed his hand on the screwdriver, as Gabriel turned to him sadly. 

 

Sam brushed his face with his hand softly wiping the tears, before their lips softly touched. Sam kissed him softly, now he didn’t exactly know why he did, or why Gabriel’s hands slid to his waist as they softly made out in the back of the car. When sam’s shirt slowly started to come off, Gabriel paused pulling back. 

 

“W-Wait...what if-” Gabriel whispered against his lips. 

 

“I can’t get pregnant...I have to be in heat…” Sam panted. “T-That’s why we have M@ted.” Gabriel started at him, Gabriel despite being a doctor was limited on Omega knowledge. Sam’s schooling had taught them this, this was why M@ted was so important. Gabriel eyed his face with shaking breath.

 

“I still can’t stand you…” Gabriel whispered as Sam smiled at that. 

 

“That makes two of us.” Sam breathed back before their lips roughly moved back against each other, as Gabriel and Sam laid back in the car, letting their hands grow needier. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**That morning before the pregnancy test:**

  
  
  
  


Sam held his stomach as a wave of nausea hit him, Dean paused noticed Sam stopped helping him check out the attic.

 

“Still not feeling good?” Dean asked as Sam shook his head yes.

 

“I’m fine. I just get heartburn.” Sam spoke before moving to help move some more old boxes. 

 

“You should have Gabriel check you over.” Dean comment.

 

“Gabriel’s an idiot. If I wanted a quacks opinion on health, I’d ask Castiel.” Sam stated before moving in front of Dean to grab a box for the very pregnant omega. Dean rubbed his seven month pregnant belly. 

 

“Gabriel’s not that bad.” Dean laughed. “I actually think you might like Gabriel if you gave him a chance.” 

 

“Can we focus on the chance at hand?” Sam spoke. Despite having sex once... maybe twice...Okay closer to ten times with Gabriel over the course of them living here, it wasn’t like they  _ really _ hated each other, they always bickered back and forth and seemed not to have a normal conversation ever. 

 

However, when they were alone, they seemed to actually be able to talk. Sometimes they would talk about their past, or their societies, and sometimes they would just talk about their days or how they were feeling. It was odd, how easy lazy cuddling was with them, their hand sliding against each other almost as though just wanting to feel the intimacy of touching their skin against each other. 

 

“Okay okay,” Dean spoke. “Castiel was telling me that this attic hasn’t been touched since BEFORE the separation. I thought we could find some cool stuff.”

“Like what?” Sam scoffed holding up a broken baby doll. “Crap?”

 

“No, Like historical books and stuff. Maybe some more into Castiel’s family ancestry.” Dean stated as he pushed a couple other dolls away and found a small old fashion picture of an omega, alpha and children. They had four kids, Dean was blown away as he sat in the old rocker they had decided to take downstairs for Dean. “It’s so cool, this could be Castiel’s great great great great family members or something.”

 

“Well, that's cool you found something but the rest of this seems boring as fuck.” Sam sighed when he paused getting closer to the bottom of the box, he pulled out a box that was labeled pregnancy test. There was a couple one packs already open empty boxes but there were bunch were available to use. 

 

“No way. These existed?” Dean sat up and moved to them examining the odd item with curiosity. “I wonder why they had them? Did the government not tell them the moment they were pregnant?” 

 

“I don’t know,” Sam stated as Dean laughed. 

 

“We need to try this.” Dean grabbed his hand. 

 

“We?” Sam scoffed as Dean laughed. 

 

“You are my tester. It’s like a base tester so I can tell if it will give the same result.” Dean stated as Sam sighed but followed him back downstairs. 

 

_____________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


They returned upstairs after using the sticks, laughing and going through the boxes as they waited for the test to finish. When Dean had gone through a couple boxes, Sam moved to sit in the rocking chair tiredly.

 

“I hope you have an Omega, there are too many dolls and not enough Alpha toys.” Sam stated.

 

“Toys don’t have to be based on status.” Dean clicked his tongue before walking to the pregnancy test. Dean eyed the results on both, before clicking his tongue again. “Damn. It doesn’t work.” 

 

“Really?” Sam chuckled. “They are God knows how old…”

 

“Yeah, I mean, how can we both be pregnant.” Dean scoffed as Sam’s smile faded at that. “It obviously doesn't work.” Dean went to toss them in the trash when Sam’s voice stopped him. 

 

“C-Can I see mine?” Sam asked as Dean handed it over before tossing his.

 

“I’m  _ definitely  _ making Castiel make one.” Dean spoke as Sam laughed along with him. When Dean turned away Sam’s smile faded and he stared at the positive pregnancy test as though it shined at him. “Let’s work on this tomorrow, I’m starving.” Dean started down the stairs as Sam went to follow before grabbing the box of the pregnancy tests shoving it into his jacket he walked to follow them. 

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Now**

  
  
  
  


Sam stared at the now empty pregnancy tests, they...all read he was pregnant. The bright pink plus sign yelled at him from each test, Sam covered his face as he sucked out breath. Sam rubbed his face tiredly, and exhaustively before he stood climbing out of the tub. He grabbed the pregnancy tests into the box before walking out to the outside trash tossing them outside almost like he was in a trace. It was dark and the only lights seemed to be from Gabriel’s living quarters in a separate small guest house. Dean and Castiel both asleep, they seemed to be the only signs of life.

 

Sam pulled his sweater closer, staring at the light as emotionlessly before he walked over to Gabriel’s house knocking on the door. Gabriel pulled open the door questioning why someone was knocking on his door this late, Gabriel moved to yell at what he was assuming was Castiel, since Castiel seemed the only person who ever bothered to bother gabriel at all hours. Sam and Gabriel only ever had their relations in the barn. 

 

“Castiel-” Gabriel growled but was cut off when Sam’s lips crashed onto theirs, Gabriel was taken back but slowly pulled him close kissing as heatedly as he closed allowing Sam to push himself inside as the door closed roughly behind them. 

 

Even though Sam was scared and alone...

 

....and felt like his whole world was crashing around him....

 

Sam didn't know why but...

 

He...just...needed Gabriel’s touch more than anything right now….

 


	3. The visitor

**Sam’s POV: Seven months**

  
  
  
  
  


Sam woke with a suck of air feeling Gabriel hold him from behind, taking a moment to register everything and anything. First noticing the sun peaking through the blinds, the smell of sex still in the air, the warmth of Gabriel’s body pressed against his skin and...Gabriel’s hand softly placed on Sam’s stomach which drew Sam’s eyes first sucking in more air. Sam stood up slightly his eyes still on Gabriel’s hand, when Gabriel moved at his sitting up turning to curl back to sleep. 

 

Sam rubbed his face before searching the floor for his underwear sliding it on, before he stood looking for his pants. Gabriel turned and tiredly rubbed his face, before relaxing back into the bed watching Sam dress. 

 

“Don’t want to shower first?” Gabriel spoke. “They’ll smell the sex on you. You reek of sweat and cum.”

 

“I’m going to take a shower at the main house,” Sam stated pulling up his pants and taking a seat on the end of the bed to slid on his boots. Gabriel continued to stare at him, as Sam dressed rather in a hurry.

 

“So...want to explain the unexpected visit?” Gabriel asked picking at the skin around his nails pretending he wasn’t just watching Sam.

 

“I wanted a good fuck, simple as that. With my brother and dipshit castiel being the only other options, my choices are limited to you.” Sam stated rudely sliding on the other before getting up, looking for his shirt which Gabriel eyed him. “ _ Why? _ ”

 

“Well, because you sound irritated.” Gabriel commented, when Sam glared at him before noticing his shirt was on the nightstand on the other side of Gabriel. Sam moved leaning over him to grab it, just as he was pulling back Gabriel moved pinning him against the bed. Sam laid motionless as Gabriel pressed a rough kiss against Sam’s neck holding him. Sam stared up at the ceiling feeling one of Gabriel’s calloused hands sliding under his shirt as the other cupped the other side of his neck. Sam sucked in air to the touch. 

 

Sam allowed Gabriel to hold him before Sam’s breath hitched when he felt Gabriel’s hand settle near on his stomach before Gabriel sat up slightly. 

 

“You’d tell me if something was wrong...right?” Gabriel spoke as Sam searched his eyes emotionlessly. “...I mean, I’d like to think...we are...sorta friends….I-I guess.” Sam looked down at that before he lightly shoved himself free from under Gabriel. 

“We have never been friends,” Sam stated coldly. “Never will be.” Sam threw on his shirt walking towards the door as Gabriel sat up. “...I think it’s best we don’t do this again and forget it ever happened now or before.” 

 

Gabriel face looked obviously angry and covering his hurt with it as Sam left without another word walking away from the small house and towards the main house. Panting as he tried not to cry out every ounce of his emotions as he moved almost out of view of Gabriel’s house he put a hand against the wall of the house leaning into it. Sam was unable to control the vomit that came, he could only cover his mouth when he was done just standing there with tears in his eyes.

 

“Sam!” Dean called happy to find his brother from his room on the upstairs. Sam panicked at the sound of his brother, he tumbled back over a pool noodle and fell back into the pool. “SAM?!” Dean screamed in panic as Sam’s head bounced off the bottom of the shallow end of the pool. Blood spilling from the wound as Sam’s vision faded in and out. “ **_SAM!_ ** ” 

 

Gabriel walked out of his house half dressed, pausing at Dean’s distress it took him a moment to register the body face down in the pool. Gabriel bolted towards the pool diving into the deep end before swimming towards Sam. Dean turned bolting to run downstairs, as Sam floated face down in the pool. 

 

His eyes took in the water, how oddly peaceful it felt as his vision almost faded to black, the oddest thought he felt...hit him.

 

_ God, I don’t...want my baby to die… _

 

Sam’s vision faded to nothingness.

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel grabbed onto Sam pulling him to the edge he wasted no time to pull him from the pool. Sam was lifeless, his head spilling blood onto the cement as Gabriel tilted his head back instantly moving to preform CPR. Gabriel’s head was reeling with thoughts, Sam’s head needed stitches, he had a concussion, Was it his skull and skin that broke, and god, Sam needed to BREATHE!

 

Gabriel breathed air into Sam’s mouth feeling his chest rise, as he continued to push on his chest. He barely registered Dean’s screams and upset noises, only shoving Dean’s hands away when Dean interfered to touch Sam and beg him to be alive. 

 

One last shove knocked the kneeling Dean onto his butt as Dean sobbed upset, Gabriel pushed harder on Sam’s chest.

 

“Come on, Sam!” Gabriel yelled. “Come on, Sam! **_WAKE UP_ ** !” Gabriel whipped his hand back smacking Sam hard in the face, as Sam snapped up turning his face he vomited water, coughing and gagging. 

 

“S-Sam!” Dean moved to touch his face but Gabriel had already climbed off Sam moving to pick him up and carry him inside to his house. “S-” Dean tried to follow but Gabriel closed the door in his face. “GABRIEL!” 

 

Dean pounded on the door, trying to get the door open but Gabriel saw him more of a problem then help as Sam weakly tried to catch his breath leaning into Gabriel as Gabriel held him tightly just rocking him and petting his hair. Sam just curled into him shaking and panting, as one of Sam’s hand slid up to his belly unconsciously.

 

**_“GABRIEL!”_ ** Dean screamed as he hit the door a couple times before he gave up and angrily sat on the front stairs. 

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel came home to an empty house. 

Castiel blinked looking around, the house lights were off, he eyed the breakfast still on the table untouched. 

 

“Dean?” Castiel called with worry, as he bolted through the house. “DEAN?!” Castiel went room to room unable to find Dean. Castiel bolted towards Gabriel’s house in a panic, when his running came to a stop. Dean leaned against the front door asleep, as Castiel instantly threw off his coat scooping him up. “What are you doing out here?” 

 

“Sam…” Dean whispered shivering, he must not have realized how cold it got out there being asleep. 

 

“You’re freezing,” Castiel spoke as he carried him towards the house, and started a fire curling with the omega in front of the fire. Dean curled into him shivering, as Castiel wrapped a couple blankets around him. “Warm?” 

 

Dean nodded after his shivering had stopped. 

 

“Now, Why were you outside, silly?” Castiel chuckled as Dean instantly started to word vomit everything that happened.

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Sam was half asleep, his head was wrapped and he had stitches as they sat unmoving holding each other, Sam’s fingers gripping his shirt as Gabriel’s fingers slid against his back. Sam sat listening to the sounds around him as Sam’s eyes slowly slid up to Gabriel.

 

“...I think I’m pregnant…” Sam whispered as Gabriel looked down half asleep himself. 

 

“...Hmm?” Gabriel whispered his eyes were closed, trying to keep Sam awake with him. 

 

“....I said…” Sam hesitated. “...Thank you for saving me.” 

“Once again proving how useless omegas are.” Gabriel hummed as Sam softly smiled and shook his head. 

 

“You’re terrible,” Sam whispered smacking him as Gabriel chuckled back nuzzling into him he just held him the rest of the night, talking and keeping each other awake their fingers intertwined on Sam’s stomach. 

 

__________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gabriel heard loud pounding on his front door which he recoiled into Sam, half asleep. Sam turned away from Gabriel’s chest with a tired moan. Gabriel sat up and moved to the front door pulling it open as Castiel stood looking pissed. 

 

“What?” Gabriel spoke as Dean pushed into the house moving to Sam. 

 

“Sam? Are you okay?” Dean spoke as Sam sat up groggy and tired, he nodded. “Let’s get you to bed.” Dean helped him towards the front door but Gabriel moved in the way.

 

“You aren’t taking him,” Gabriel spoke threateningly. 

 

“What are you going to do? Stop me?” Dean snapped as he tried to move closer to the door, when Gabriel’s eyes glowed red and he growled. Dean was taken back, taking a step back when Castiel slammed Gabriel away from his semi mate. Gabriel growled his Alpha attempting to protect Sam.

 

“Gabriel snap out of it, what’s gotten into you?!” Castiel asked but that was the last thing he remembers before Dean yanked Sam out the door.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel spit out blood onto the pavement as he stared down at Gabriel who was cradling his broken nose on the cement. Gabriel’s eyes were back to normal, no longer attempting to kill him. Castiel moved to take a seat next to Gabriel who blinked up at the sky. 

 

“You okay, man?” Castiel asked as Gabriel sat up with a grunt.

 

“Yeah, what happened?” Gabriel asked as Castiel panted touching his wound on his own head. 

 

“No Idea, man.” Castiel panted looking towards the house watching Dean’s curtains be drawn close. “You alpha’d out when we tried taking Sam from the house.”

 

“Shit. Did I?” Gabriel commented. “I don’t remember….did you kick my ass?” 

 

“I think you kicked mine.” Castiel chuckled. “...you lost control. Dean’s upset. He doesn’t want you around….Got a good reason I can give him to keep you around.” 

 

“I don’t know,” Gabriel spoke. “I never lost control before.”

 

“I thought you hated Sam,” Castiel spoke as Gabriel scratched his head.

 

“I know,” Gabriel spoke as Castiel looked at him. 

 

“Has something changed?” Castiel asked. “You are suddenly attacking people and trying to hurt Dean and me.” 

 

“I know. I-...I just.” Gabriel covered his face. 

 

“You need to start talking,” Castiel spoke as Gabriel sighed. 

 

“It... _ might _ be because Sam and I started having sex.” Gabriel choked out as Castiel sighed looking a bit annoyed.

 

“I thought you  _ hated _ him,” Castiel spoke.

 

“It just  _ happened, _ ” Gabriel stated annoyed. “It must just be a fluke. HE got  _ hurt _ . I must have naturally wanted to protect him.” 

 

“He’s not pregnant is he?” Castiel snapped.

 

“No, God no,” Gabriel spoke. “He needs to be in heat.” 

 

“...” Castiel stood before he spat more blood on the floor. “The sex stops, Gabriel.”

 

“You can’t do that.” Gabriel scoffed softly.

 

“I can, and I did. It stops now.” Castiel snapped. “You could have  _ hurt _ my mate. My  _ child. And SAM!”  _

 

“I wouldn’t.” Gabriel choked out conflicted but he didn’t believe it too.

 

“What happens if he becomes pregnant? You see, if Dean and I get found out that child will be legal. They will put me down but Dean and my child will live. My  _ child _ would be legal. You and Sam? Making an illegal child from an illegal union? They will kill you and that baby before throwing Sam into M@ted to legally be bred.” Gabriel said nothing. 

 

“The sex stops. Your contact with Sam becomes minimal. And Dean is not allowed to know you took his brother innocence.” Castiel snapped.  “Now, go home while I try to fix this mess.” Gabriel said nothing, as he got up moving towards his house. 

 

Castiel spat more blood on the cement before walking into the house, he knocked on the door to Dean’s room. Dean pulled the door open as he crossed his arms.

 

“Is he gone?” Dean asked Sam glanced up from the bed, Castiel’s eyes slid over Sam who held himself. 

 

“I can’t make him leave, Dean, We need him for the baby,” Castiel spoke. 

 

“He grabbed me, he almost  _ hurt _ me and the baby.” Dean snapped.

 

“He was just trying to protect Sam. He didn’t mean to grab you like that. Sam was hurt and his alpha side sensed that. Dean...he won’t be around as much anymore. He will strictly be here to help with the baby and the animals okay?”

 

“...” Dean said nothing holding himself. 

 

“When you come to my room tonight.” Castiel started touching his shoulders, speaking in a whisper. Dean or him would always sneak into each other's rooms for sex. “We can talk about it more.”

 

“...I don’t think that’s such a good idea. None of this was a good idea.” Dean spoke upset tears in his eyes. “...In fact, we should have never come here.”

 

“Dean-” Castiel started but Dean turned. 

 

“My brother needs me.” Dean slammed the door in his face, leaving Castiel alone.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sam’s POV: Eight months**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam silently vomited into the toilet, he was sure he was pregnant for sure now. His stomach was slowly starting to round. He didn’t know how long he exactly could keep hiding it. Sam softly held his stomach in the silence of his bathroom and cried. 

  
  
  


__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV: Eight months**

  
  
  
  


Dean stood in his doorway rubbing his swollen belly watching Castiel in his office the room furthest down the hall working late. They hadn’t so much...talked since the situation with Gabriel, but Castiel respected him enough to let him be. 

 

Dean did this time to time, watching Castiel work late, but he never knew. He watched Castiel take off his glasses in frustration and rubbed his eyes. Dean took a cookie from the tray he was holding chewing on it before he walked towards the office. Dean knocked softly on the office door, as Castiel’s eyes moved to the door. 

 

“Working hard, or hardly working?” Dean joked as Castiel eyed him before smiling at him.

 

“For as hard as I’m working, I seem to be going nowhere. So I guess hardly working fits.” Castiel confessed.

 

“Mind company?” Dean asked. 

 

“Would appreciate it.” Castiel leaned back in the chair as Dean walked over with some cookies and moved to sit slightly on the desk. Castiel’s hands moved to steady him, as Dean held out the tray. 

 

“Peace offering?” Dean commented as Castiel softly took one chewing on it.

 

“You have nothing to offer peace about,” Castiel commented.

 

“I feel like I should,” Dean commented. “...I blamed you for what happened, and I shouldn’t of-” 

 

“Hey hey.” Castiel moved to him cupping his face he pressed kisses to Dean’s face and pulled him into his lap. “You had every right-” 

 

“No I didn’t. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I love you and I want this. I want you. I want the happiness you give me and I want to be your mate. I love you, Castiel. I love-” Dean sobbed as Castiel pulled him into a rough kiss, Dean kissed back allowing Castiel to push him back against the desk. Dean barely separated their lips to pull off his shirt as Castiel gripped the omega knocking some stuff off the desk. Dean moaned growing hard as his desperate hands moved against Castiel’s. 

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV: Nine months**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean and Castiel were cooking in the kitchen, Sam standing behind them leaning against the counter wearing one of Castiel’s large sweaters from his fat days on his request. Dean happily rubbed his belly, laughing at one of Castiel’s jokes when the back door was forced open.

 

“Someone is coming. a car pulled up.” Gabriel spoke taking Sam’s arm. “They got to hide.” 

 

“In the basement.” Castiel ushered moving the table quickly and opened the secret hatch, Gabriel climbed down the stairs to help them down quickly. Gabriel caught Dean which Castiel helped lower into the emergency basement. Gabriel was gentle putting him down before he reached for Sam. Gabriel moved to help Sam down but when his hands slid over his stomach, he didn’t expect to feel a swollen belly, Sam tensed as Gabriel and Sam made contact just...frozen. 

 

“...You’re…?” Gabriel breathed, Gabriel’s hand resting on his swollen belly and Sam looking so scared. 

 

“Gabriel, come on.” Castiel panicked. Gabriel placed Sam down hesitantly his hand on Sam’s belly being the last to leave his body before he climbing up the ladder. Sam looked down touching his belly as Dean moved towards the bed scared ushering him over in worry as the omegas cuddled looking up at the ceiling with fear hoping it would be okay.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  


Gabriel fixed the hatch as Castiel heard the pounding get louder. He had to answer the door. 

 

“COMING!” Castiel called spraying febreeze into the house before moving to the door and pulling it open when Gabriel have him the thumbs up. 

 

“Finally.” A British voice scoffed as the man walked in towards the kitchen helping himself to the breakfast. “Was starting to think you’d die in here in this hell hole in nowhere.” 

 

“Balthazar,” Castiel spoke with a scoff. “What are  _ you  _ doing here?”   
  


“Balthazar?” Gabriel asked as he looked at Balthazar eating Dean’s breakfast hungrily.

 

“He’s the head security for M@ted for the southern border,” Castiel commented. “I control the north and he controls the south security for M@ted. Don’t really know why he’s this far up north.”

 

“You always said your front door was open if I needed a place to stay.” Balthazar chewed Dean’s breakfast. 

 

“With  _ notice _ .” Castiel scoffed. “Besides I thought it would be a nice gesture you’d never take up.”

 

“As much as never wanted to either, I’ve been assigned to help you find out who hacked M@ted’s servers and find out why.” Balthazar took off his shoes. “I will be staying here till its sorted.”

 

“I don’t need your help.” Castiel scoffed.

 

“They think you do.” Balthazar spoke. “You found nothing. You are chasing your tail and they think fresh eyes will help find something. They want the culprit and they want him now. Now...Show me to my room.” Balthazar moved towards the stairs. Castiel and Gabriel exchanged looks before Castiel moved to show him to his room. Planning on locking Dean and Sam's room before Balthazar found it. 

 

Gabriel waited till he was upstairs before he opened the hatch to sneak Sam and Dean some food. Hoping this would be sorted soon. He needed to talk to sam...and the longer this kept him from Sam...and their child.


	4. In fair Verona

**Dean’s POV: Nine months**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean sat on the single bed, listening to Balthazar and the men talk. They couldn’t shower or make noise till Balthazar and Castiel left for the day. Dean rubbed his belly looking up at the ceiling annoyed when he felt his baby kick with life. 

“I know.” Dean cooed as the baby continued to move and kick. “You want out as much as I do,” Dean whispered. Dean reached up touching the bite mark on his shoulder blade, It made him feel better to know Castiel had the same one. Dean missed his mate so much, and the baby missed his daddy. 

Dean moved slightly and the bed whined at his uncomfortable touch, Dean flinched. 

“What was that?” Balthazar asked. 

“Notice what?” Castiel asked.

“That squeak,” Balthazar asked.

“It’s an old house.” Castiel shrugged grabbing his car keys. “You coming?” 

“Yeah.” Balthazar took a bite of his toast before following Castiel out. Dean listened to the sound of the car leaving with his mate inside. He glanced up when Gabriel moved to open the hatch. Dean watched Sam move to the ladder looking up as Gabriel reached a hand down, helping Sam up the hatch. 

“Dean?” Gabriel called but Dean didn’t move from the bed as much as he would like to move his legs and shower. Dean didn’t think he could take moving up the ladder anymore. Dean was nearing the end of his pregnancy, and it took a lot out of him to move around. Gabriel hopped down to check on Dean, as Dean looked at him. “You doing okay?”

“Yeah, I’m not in pain,” Dean stated. “I still have a week or two left,” Dean stated weakly as Gabriel touched his forehead before moving to the ladder. 

“Sam, can you hand me my bag?” Gabriel spoke.

“Is Dean okay?” Sam asked. 

“I’m just giving him a check up.” Gabriel reassured and took the bag Sam gave him and moved to Dean. Dean watched Gabriel press the stethoscope to his stomach, listening for a bit before he pulled the stethoscope from his neck. “Hey, Dean. I’m going to put you on bed rest till you have the baby, okay?” 

“Is there anything wrong?” Dean asked weakly. 

“No, no.” Gabriel shook his head. “Your baby’s heartbeat is a little quicker than I like, but you’ll almost be in your tenth month in a couple days. Your baby and your body are just preparing. It’s normal” 

“What are we going to do? I can’t have my baby down here. Balthazar would hear.” Dean whispered as Gabriel touched his spine as Dean turned to lay on his side. 

“We'll figure something out,” Gabriel whispered. 

“Or hope the baby comes when Balthazar and his father aren’t here.” Dean scoffed upset, not wanting to do this alone.

“It’s going to be okay.” Gabriel reassured. “Don’t worry about it. This is something Castiel and I need to worry about. You need to focus on you right now, okay?” Dean nodded as Gabriel stood. “I’ll bring you some stuff to eat and I’ll help by sponge bathing you okay? I’ll be back.”

Gabriel climbed up the ladder, as Sam turned to him, Gabriel’s eyes fell on him softly. Sam watched Gabriel usher him to have a seat. Sam let Gabriel check him over, they haven’t talked about the baby other than check ups. What could he say?

“How is the baby?” Gabriel spoke as Sam pulled up his shirt. 

“Okay,” Sam confessed as Gabriel placed his hands around the roundness of the baby. Sam stared at him, as Gabriel focused on checking him. “I’m sorry for not telling you… I just panicked.” 

“...” Gabriel said nothing as Sam took his hand. 

“I know...I should have trusted you. “ Sam spoke with tears in his eyes. “But I know you are only here because you never wanted kids. I...I just panicked.”

“....You’re right.” Gabriel spoke. “I never wanted kids…” Sam whimpered and started to cry.

“I’m so sorry.” Sam covered his mouth sobbing.

“....But...I would make that exception for you.” Gabriel spoke as Sam glanced up.

“What?” Sam stated. Did he hear him right? 

“Don’t you get it yet?” Gabriel whispered cupping his face as Sam whimpered. “I fucking care so much about you..and that fucking scares me. It scares me how much my fucking heart exploded in feeling your baby bump. Fuck Sam. This whole thing  _ scares _ me but...I want nothing more than this. You. This baby.”

Sam broke into harsh sobs and pulled him into a hug, just holding each other as Gabriel pressed loving kisses to his cheek. 

“No more crying anymore, okay?” Gabriel stated. 

“I won’t,” Sam stated with happiness as Gabriel pressed more kisses to his skin. 

“Now, I think I owe you both a big breakfast.” Gabriel pulled away wiping his tears as he moved to the kitchen. Sam watched him with love before moving to help him. 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel leaned back watching Balthazar try to crack Castiel’s codes, trying to figure out who broke into the M@ted main frame. Castiel eyed him working before he sighed sitting up.

“I don’t get why they are so insistent. Nothing came from the hacker anyways.” Castiel stated. “Not to excuse it, it’s a waste of resources to a guy who most likely curious the status of his mating or his potential mating partners.”

“Because they want the head of the man who did. They want the hows and whys, who helped them.” Balthazar stated. 

“But come on…” Castiel spoke. “You’ve always wanted to check on your pup.” Castiel scooted closer as Balthazar turned his gaze to him. “To see what you ended up having, to see what their name is, their birthday, their gender... what they look like…? You are never telling me you never looked?”

“...Of course, I have.” Balthazar scoffed softly. 

“See? Why are we trying to fault this guy for it?” Castiel stated. 

“There are laws for a reason, Castiel,” Balthazar stated. “And….there are downsides for knowing. Things these laws protect you from.”

“Downsides?” Castiel commented confused. “What’s the downside of knowing your baby? Imagining their first words or their first steps?”

“When they don’t get to live that long,” Balthazar spoke which made Castiel’s face fall. “...My daughter...her name was Chloe Ashelle. She was born four years ago, on March third. She was born with a deteriorating disease that killed her. She didn’t live longer than four months…”

“They always test for that,” Castiel spoke confusedly. “Diseases.” 

“Carrier of the disease are allowed to breed,” Balthazar spoke. “What can’t happen is a breeder and one with the active disease…and sometimes it can be missed…” 

“...Who had the active disease?” Castiel spoke.

“...Doctors estimate I have two years left before I’m in a wheelchair. They estimate I have six My bones deteriorate to the point I will most likely be hospital ridden till my body gives out and I die.” Balthazar spoke. “...They didn’t catch it and she was brought into this world to die….Do I wish I never looked? Every fucking day. I would have loved to believe...that she grew up and became happy….even for a moment. I wouldn’t wish anyone to lose a child...not anyone...” 

Castiel was quiet and as Balthazar got up.

“I think I’m done for the day,” Balthazar commented as he moved past Castiel leaving him to his thoughts.

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV: Ten months**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean listened to the sound of the alphas talking over dinner, Dean unable to sleep as Sam slept next to him on the bed. Sometimes the dust from their shoes and the floorboards falling through the cracks, and falls on them. Dean eyed the people above them. Balthazar has been here for almost a month, and Dean knew the minutes were counting down. Soon their baby would be here and their secret would be out. 

Dean paused at a sharp pain and the cold feeling in between his legs, he paused touching his belly looking down in confusion. When Sam sat up just as confused. 

“Dean,” Sam spoke pulling back the covers to see water pooling on the bed. 

“Just ignore it, Sam.” Dean breathed. “It will stop soon.” 

“Dean-” Sam spoke but Dean turned to ignore him.

“I just have to wait till morning,” Dean spoke. “When Castiel and Balthazar go to work.”

“Dean, I don’t think-” Sam whispered.

“Till  _ morning _ .” Dean hissed back and moved to try to sleep. Sam stared with worry, but all he could do for the omega was curl into him petting Dean's hair with love. 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Gabriel’s POV**

  
  
  


Gabriel woke to the sound of pounding on his door, Gabriel moved to the door tiredly rubbing his eyes. He was surprised to see Sam panting and staring there looking worried. 

“Sam?” Gabriel blinked surprise.

“Dean’s in labor.” Sam panicked, as Gabriel moved to follow him. 

“Shit.” Gabriel moved towards the kitchen and moved down into the basement. Dean was panting and holding his stomach. Whimpering as Gabriel touched his forehead before moving to Dean’s open legs. “I’m going to need to take a peek-” 

“J-just do it.” Dean whimpered as Gabriel moved the nightgown up, looking before glancing up at Dean. 

“Okay, Dean I need you to push when I tell you,” Gabriel spoke as Dean nodded with a sob. 

“I’m going to get Castiel,” Sam spoke as he bolted back up the stairs. 

“Sam wait-” Gabriel called as Dean started to scream in pain, pulling Gabriel from stopping Sam from climbing up the ladder. The baby was coming, as Gabriel was talking Dean through it. 

“Dean?” Castiel moved to him taking Dean’s hand, Dean let out a relieved sob as Castiel nuzzled against him. 

“Ca-Ouch ouch ouch.” Dean sobbed as Castiel held his hand with both hands. 

“Looks like we are having an April first baby,” Castiel spoke as Dean let out a weak laugh.

“What a joke,” Dean whispered before a sharp pain made him sob, Castiel kissed Dean’s face with love.

“Don’t push yet, Dean.” Gabriel spoke. “Sam, Can you get me a bowl of water and towels?” Sam nodded and moved back up the stairs. “Okay Dean, I need a good couple big pushes.” Dean nodded, sitting up slightly as he whimpered and pushed on Gabriel’s command. 

“AHHH!” Dean screamed when a couple more minutes of pushing and Dean collapsed into the bed panting as Gabriel scooped up a small baby in his arms. Gabriel cleaned the baby, taking in their wet dark hair and nose he could only remember Castiel sporting. 

It was something about their eyes that reminded him of Dean. Gabriel took a second, cleaning the child when the child let out a cry. Gabriel took a baby, he never seen one in real life before. How beautiful and strange how much he looked like Castiel despite the baby being made by Dean.

“It’s...a boy,” Gabriel spoke taking in the baby as Castiel beamed ear to ear. 

“A boy?” Castiel spoke as Dean laid half asleep, barely able to keep his eyes open, only weakly holding out his arms to Gabriel. Gabriel wrapped it in a blanket from the bed before he softly handed over the boy to Dean. 

Dean’s arms shook as he blinked tiredly down at the baby. Dean tiredly touched the little boy's hands, taking in his pale skin and the moles on his body. The freckles the spread like kisses all over his body. Dean touched his soft cheeks, petting his loving skin as Dean leaned down pressing a kiss to his face. 

“W...We need to think of names.” Castiel spoke touching his face as well. “We don’t have to name him now right?”

“You can take as long as you want,” Gabriel spoke as Dean nuzzled into their child. 

“I’m sorry, you won’t have to worry about that,” Balthazar spoke holding a gun to them as they all turned. “When I call the order and have your child and omega back in the system, they will name him.”

“Balthazar-” Castiel spoke as Gabriel and Castiel put their hands up. 

“Step away from the omega,” Balthazar ordered as Gabriel and Castiel took a step back as Balthazar pulled out his phone. “I’m calling the security team, nothing personal love.”

“Balthazar, please. This is my  _ child.”  _ Castiel begged. “Balthazar,  _ Please _ . Look at him.” Balthazar turned looking at the child in Dean’s arms move with life as Dean rocked him trying to calm him. “Don’t you think he needs more than this? Don’t you think he deserves both his parents to tuck him in? To hold him when he’s scared?”

“...” Balthazar said nothing moving to grab the baby, Dean screamed pulling the child closer.

“ **_FOR GOD SAKES THINK OF YOUR CHILD,”_ ** Castiel spoke choking out a sob, Balthazar paused as the baby cried harder. Balthazar’s hand paused his eyes moving to Castiel. “Wouldn’t you give  _ anything _ to be with her? For a second? To hold her?”

“....” Balthazar stared at him as though haunted.

“You told me once you would never wish to lose a child on anyone,” Castiel begged. “So why wish it on me? On my family?” Balthazar eyed Castiel. “ **_LOOK AT HIM!_ ** ” Balthazar stared at the young boy who cried roughly, Dean pressing kisses to the baby’s cheeks. 

“Do you really believe these laws when you look at him?” Castiel spoke, Balthazar eyed the boy before his finger on the trigger loosened. Balthazar paused thinking for a long time before he lowered the gun moving to speak. 

But before words could get out, a gun went off shooting Balthazar in the chest. Balthazar looked down at the bullet wound before he fell forward. Dean let out a sob as he held their son. Castiel and Gabriel looked to see Sam holding a gun shaking. Castiel’s work gun. Sam dropped the gun sobbing as he took a step back. 

“WHAT DID YOU DO?!” Castiel snapped. 

“I’m sorry.” Sam sobbed, as Castiel moved to Balthazar who was bleeding out, Castiel held him tightly. Gabriel moved to try to stop the bleeding. “But I couldn’t let him take us...I couldn’t let him...hurt my baby.” 

Dean looked at Sam who was now cupping his barely there stomach before Balthazar let out his last breath. Gabriel weakly pulled his hands away looking down in defeat.

“....He was going to cave.” Castiel snapped. 

“Castiel,” Gabriel spoke. 

“He was  _ going  _ to cave and you  _ killed _ him.” Castiel snapped at Sam who took a step back as Castiel moved towards him.

“ ** _CASTIEL ENOUGH!_** ” Gabriel grabbed at Castiel who was coming at Sam. Sam backed away into the wall, Castiel panted angrily at Sam. 

“Castiel.” Dean sobbed as Castiel calmed at his mates voice, as Castiel moved towards Dean and his son. Carefully pressing kisses against their foreheads. 

“It’s okay, now.” Castiel spoke. “It’s all going to be okay.” Dean buried his face into Castiel’s neck holding him the best he could with their child sobbing in his arms before Castiel moved away. “...Please rest my love.” 

Castiel moved to collect their child placing it into the emergency crib next to the bed. 

“You both need it-” Castiel paused when Castiel turned to Dean who was already asleep with the child out of his arms. Castiel touched his cheeks with love, before turning to Gabriel. “We need to handle this, hide the body, hide his stuff clean for blood and get rid of any evidence he was even here.” 

Sam whimpered as Castiel and Gabriel went to move Balthazar’s body away before Sam moved to Dean’s bed and moved to nuzzle against him. Dean barely reacted as he curled sleeping against Sam and Sam cried himself to sleep. 

  
  


_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel stood over Balthazar’s grave, a ditch in the middle of nowhere horrid for the man who never did wrong. Castiel sighed placing a small daisy flower on the mound, as Gabriel walked up. 

“Well?” Gabriel spoke. 

“I told them that Balthazar was the one that hacked into the main frame and he attacked me when I did and he left,” Castiel spoke. “They have search parties in the opposite direction. We are safe... for now.” 

“...” Gabriel said nothing as Castiel stood. 

“He was a good man,” Castiel spoke. “...He could have helped us.”

“We didn’t know what he was going to do,” Gabriel stated.

“He lowered his gun,” Castiel stated. 

“He might have raised it again.” Gabriel sighed.

“You really believe that?” Castiel scoffed walking back towards the car.

“...Don’t blame Sam.” Gabriel spoke. “He was scared. Emotional-” 

“Pregnant.” Castiel turned and eyed him. “...Wouldn’t happen to know anything about that would you?”

“....” Gabriel started at him. 

“...His death isn’t just in Sam’s hands.” Castiel stated before walking away, leaving Gabriel alone.

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean awoke in his own bed on the second floor, the room was flooded with light as Dean squinted from it. Sitting up slightly as his eyes fell to Castiel who was rocking their son in his arms, just staring at him. Dean smiled softly taking in the child’s reddish brown hair. 

“I wonder where he got the red from,” Dean spoke as Castiel glanced up.

“...I remember my mother had red locks.” Castiel confessed looking at Dean. “It’s the one thing I remember about her.” 

“Don’t remember her name?” Dean spoke placing his head on his knees.

“No. I only ever remember her as mom.” Castiel explained. “...But I use to remember her reading me every Shakespeare book ever….Romeo and Juliet were her favorite. She read it every night.”

“...Never read it….My mom hated books, we watched tv every night instead.” Dean chuckled. “I don’t think my mom ever owned a book in her life. She always thought they were boring.”

“You and your mom were missing out.” Castiel spoke as he moved to the bookshelf grabbing Romeo and Juliet. “Since you're both on bed rest, I don’t mind keeping you entertained. I can read to you if you’d like.”

“I’d love that.” Dean hummed as the baby started to fuss. Dean smiled softly. “Mind handing him over, he’s hungry.” 

“How do you know?” Castiel asked curiously. 

“Omega intuition.” Dean hummed as the baby was handed over before he started to feed him. “It’s kind of like...we can read them. What they want, why they are crying….all of it we feel with our every being…. _ even _ long after our babies our gone.” Dean commented as Castiel glanced up. “Your mom must still feel you too…” 

Castiel smiled softly at that idea, before flipping the book open.

“Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean-” Castiel read as Dean laid his head back and relaxed watching his little one stare up at him with love. 

  
  
  



	5. KINDERGARTEN

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Now**

  
  
  
  


“Romeo.” Dean shushed the newborn with love as Romeo sobbed, Castiel eyed the newborn at the kitchen who was just unsettled. 

 

Dean was such a good parent to him, seemed to know every single way to calm him down. Dean softly rocked him as he paced around the kitchen, humming to him ever so softly. Castiel couldn’t help but feel dean knew all the answers of the universe just watching him calm the newborn. The newborn seemed to start to settle at Dean’s loving smile and singing. The newborn blinking up his light blue eyes at his mother lost in the world of happiness and love Dean provided to everyone he touched. 

 

God, Castiel could have missed this…

 

Could have missed waking up to Dean buried against his chest. 

 

Could have missed the baby’s first moments of life.

 

Could have missed watching Dean calming their child with loving touches. 

 

Could have missed feeling their son’s skin against his fingertips...or that new baby smell…

 

He couldn’t have imagined...he might have...if he just followed the rules…

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Many years ago**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel held his mother's hand as they waited in the sorting line, the three-year-old’s little fat fingers gripped her tightly as the children were sorted accordingly by if they were Alphas or not. Castiel was next in line and he kept glancing up at his mother wondering the last time he saw her so...scared. 

 

“Next.” The man called as the three-year-old was lead forward by the soldiers in line. Castiel’s wristband was scanned before the man eyed him. “What’s your name, little guy?” 

 

“Castiel,” Castiel whispered shyly as the man eyed the wristband making sure it was correct before he went to administer the reading.

 

“Alright, I’m going to take some blood alright?” The man spoke. “Will only hurt a second.” 

 

Castiel took a glance at his mother but held his arm straight. The man gave him a soft smile before cleaning the area. He brought the machine towards Castiel’s arm before the needle injected him taking some blood. Castiel only flinched for a moment before the man pulled the device away. Watching the device slowly reading the blood, before he glanced towards Castiel’s mother. 

 

“You got yourself a handsome alpha here.” The man confessed as Castiel’s eyes moved up towards his mother who...had tears filling her eyes... But she was polite and always…

 

“Thank you.” Castiel’s mother whispered as she softly pet Castiel’s hair before they soldiers ushered them to the side for final farewells before they were loaded onto the bus. Castiel watched his mother kneel down to him, he remembered watching her beautiful red curls as she cupped his face with love. 

 

“Mom?” Castiel whispered confused as his mother smiled at him with such sadness. “Am I going away?”

 

“...Yes, baby.” His mother whispered just...staring at him trying to map out his face. A mother beside them was sobbing and wailing holding her daughter. However, Castiel’s mother was able to compose herself, unlike the other woman. Castiel’s mother was born with the grace everyone wished could have. 

 

“...I’m an Alpha,” Castiel spoke understanding. His mother never sugarcoated the truth of this process and the fact he might one day go away. 

 

“Yes, my wee one.” His mother lovingly touched his face. “...You’re going to go off and make me proud aren’t you?” He nodded tears in his eyes. “Be so amazing that one day I’ll read about you, yeah? I’ll hold up that newspaper and think  _ There’s my wee one….my little Castiel. _ Just so I can see you once more…” 

 

Castiel nodded his head as his mother pulled him into a soft hug, Castiel held back tightly before she stood and allowed the soldiers to take him away. 

 

“Be strong and brave, Lil’ one.” His mother called as he nodded to her being placed in the line for the bus. Castiel kept glancing back but his vision of his mother was lost from more people lining up behind him. 

Castiel’s wrist badge was scanned in as he entered the bus, moved in to sit next to another boy on the bus who was crying, he was covered in blood and no one looked at him. He must have tried to run. 

Castiel softly ushered him a handkerchief his mother always made him carry and the boy took it, using it to first wipe the snot from his nose before using it to wipe hands of the dry blood. Sobbing to himself as Castiel eyed him.

 

“Is...that yours?” Castiel asked but the boy never responded it wasn’t till the bus had taken off, and they had driven the hours in the dark towards the border that the boy spoke. 

 

“No…” The boy whisper as Castiel blinked half asleep. “...It’s not mine…the blood.” Castiel eyed him not...needing to ask. 

 

“I’m Castiel,” Castiel whispered as the boy glanced at him. 

 

“...Gabriel.” Gabriel sniffed as a noise made Castiel notice he held a rosary in his hand, he had gripped it so tight it had made his palm bled. Castiel softly placed a hand on his, which made Gabriel turn to him. 

Gabriel softly started to sob before he moved to lean into Castiel. Castiel holding him back with ease...Castiel wasn’t sure who needed who more now. Him or Castiel?

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Now: four months later**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean pressed kisses to Romeo’s cheek as the baby softly cried, chewing on a baby teething toy. Sam had been in labor for the last three hours, whimpering as Gabriel softly touched a cloth to his forehead. Sam whimpering and panting as he tossed and turned trying to get comfortable.

 

“It’s okay, Sam,” Gabriel whispered, as Sam panted, curling into himself. Sam was taking this birthing a lot easier with pain medication Gabriel had helped him. Gabriel was so gentle with him, that Sam almost forgot his pain. Dean rocked Romeo just outside the door holding him as Castiel rushed upstairs towards them.

 

“It’s time?” Castiel spoke as Dean moved to speak when crying erupted from behind the closed door, Castiel and Dean glanced towards it just as Gabriel opened the door. Gabriel glanced at the two as he held tears in his eyes. “Well?” 

 

“Girl,” Gabriel spoke holding his hands tightly. “We have a girl.” Castiel moved to hug Gabriel who broke down in tears just holding him back. 

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Many years ago: five years old:**

  
  
  
  


Castiel sat outside the principal's office with paint on his hands as Gabriel came and took a seat next to him with a bloody nose and a napkin pressed firmly to it. 

 

“What happened to you?” Castiel asked as Gabriel sighed, the five-year-old eyeing Castiel’s school uniform covered in paint.

 

“I got in a fight.” Gabriel shrugged. 

 

“Any reason this time?” Castiel asked. 

 

“No,” Gabriel spoke as he leaned back in the chair. “Got caught with contraband again?”

 

“I just wanted paint,” Castiel spoke, Gabriel eyed him. “I don’t care if they never let me use it but I just wanted to hold it.”

 

“Why?” Gabriel asked. “Isn’t this like the sixth time you broke into the janitor’s closet for paint?” 

 

“...” Castiel was quiet. “The paint makes me remember her face.”

 

“Who?” Gabriel asked confused. 

 

“My mom,” Castiel spoke. “She used to paint...so when I’m around it... it's almost like I’m there again,” Gabriel said nothing for a long time. 

 

“They are going to hit you again,” Gabriel spoke. “For trying to get a hold of paint. Painting is for omegas.” 

 

“I know,” Castiel whispered as Gabriel looked down. 

 

“Castiel. In here. Now.” The headmaster spoke as Castiel sighed getting up. Gabriel watched him go, it was moments before Castiel’s cries of pains of being hit by the whip made Gabriel glance away. This wasn’t a home, this was training. There was no love in here. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Now: one year**

  
  
  
  


“ _ Happy birthday to you. _ ” Dean sang to the smiling Romeo who chewed on his fingers. Castiel leaned against the table watching Dean rocking their child with love as a candle was lit on a small homemade cake. Castiel couldn’t decide who to keep his eyes on, his son or how cute Dean was being with him. The homemade cake, the beautifully wrapped presents besides them. “ _ Happy birthday to you.” _

 

Gabriel held his daughter, a beautiful brown hair girl with little waves, and brown eyes she had a beautiful little sundress on looking at the world so curiously. Sam happily took pictures of them and Romeo’s special day. Dean softly glanced up at Castiel which made his heart soar, God Castiel loved him. 

 

_ “Happy first birthday, dear Romeo.”  _ Dean sang so softly and beautifully that Castiel sang softer just to hear him better. “ _ Happy birthday to you.” _

 

Castiel watched Dean moved to press a kiss against their son's temple rocking the happy bundle of joy. 

 

“ _ Make a wish. _ ” Dean sang as Romeo blinked at him with the most love he has ever seen, just looking at his mother with love before Dean softly leaned over and blew out the candles. Castiel didn’t know if Romeo knew what Dean had said or what a wish was…

 

Romeo broke into laughter at the candles going out laughing so hard that everyone broke into laughter. Castiel watched Dean moving to nuzzle against his laughing baby, holding him tightly scared to let him go. 

 

“Mum mum mum.” Romeo giggled opening and closing his hand to Dean in a wave as Dean laughed with love. 

 

But..if Romeo could wish...it would be to never let this moment end. 

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Many years ago: ten years old:**

  
  
  
  


“As alpha’s we need to follow the rules. Our jobs as alphas are to remain strong and never show weakness.” The teacher spoke as Castiel stared down at his hands. “Crying is not an alpha trait. Emotions are a weakness created by omegas. This is why we separate the young. Omega and Alphas are not meant to be exposed to each other for long. Omegas are weak. Feelings are weak. Say it with me.”

 

“ **_Omegas are weak. Feelings are weak._ ** ” Every repeated but Castiel.

 

“Castiel?” The teacher spoke as Castiel glanced up. “You sleeping back there?”

 

“...No,” Castiel confessed. 

 

“Then why aren’t you repeating the mantra?” The teacher spoke.

 

“Because I don’t believe in it. I think you’re wrong.” Castiel stated. “Feelings aren’t weak. My mom wasn’t weak.” 

 

“....Stand up.”  The teacher spoke. “Gabriel stand up too.” Castiel and Gabriel exchanged looks before they stood. “Come to the front.” 

 

They hesitantly moved to the front as Gabriel and Castiel stood next to each other, the teacher put a tight hand on each other's shoulders.

 

“You guys are friends right?” The teacher spoke. 

 

“Yes.” The boys spoke hesitantly. 

 

“Friendship is not discouraged here. Everyone needs companionship. I for one have noticed you cared about Gabriel a lot. Always together, even are roommates...” The teacher spoke. “Castiel do you love Gabriel? Consider him a brother?”

 

“...Yes.” Castiel hesitated not understanding why he was being asked this. “I do…” 

 

“I see.” The teacher spoke. “...See class, the thing is...Friendship is not discouraged….” The teacher grabbed Castiel’s chin. “...but love is.” Castiel held his breath as the teacher let go of his chin. The teacher handed Gabriel the paddle that hung in the classroom, forcing Gabriel to hold it tight in his hands. “Show him there’s still no such thing as love.”

 

Gabriel hesitated to look at Castiel as Castiel looked at him in fear.

 

“NOW.” The man snapped. Gabriel didn’t move. “OR I'LL DO IT MYSELF AND HIT HIM HARDER FOR SIX TIMES LONGER. NOW  **_HIT_ ** HIM!” 

 

Gabriel slammed back the paddle hitting Castiel, Castiel groaned in pain as Gabriel shook trying not to hit him too hard.

 

“HIT HIM  **_HARDER_ ** .” The teacher snapped before Gabriel started to beat Castiel, Gabriel was shaking trying not to cry as Castiel hit the ground barely fighting as he got hit over and over again. Castiel stared up at him as every blow made his body vibrate, and it wasn’t till the last blow made him see double that Gabriel was called back. Castiel’s ears whined and he was swelling and bleeding visibly everywhere, the blood pooling under him that the teacher leaned down to him whispering into his ear Castiel could barely make out. “...now you understand what love is….?”  

 

“... _ no, _ ” Castiel whispered as the teacher softly frowned before nodding to Gabriel to continue and Castiel could only close his eyes and submit.

  
  
  


________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


**Now: A Year and a half**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel pressed loving kisses against Dean’s lips as it grew a bit heated as they held each other, Dean and Castiel carefully when they made love to not to risk getting pregnant, but they enjoyed the intimacy of their company. Dean moaned as Castiel pressed kisses against his neck, as they enjoyed the start of what was leading to morning sex. However…

 

“Mum mum,” Romeo spoke causing the parents to pull away from the needy kisses to see the toddler standing at the side of the bed smiling at them. 

 

“He...figured out how to get out of his crib.” Dean blinked before laughing, Castiel started to chuckle as well, before Dean slid his hand out of Castiel’s boxers clearing his throat. As Romeo blinked at them chewing on his teething toy. “Come here, Romeo.” 

 

Castiel climbed off Dean to help up little Romeo who was trying to get up all on his own. Romeo giggled happily curling into his mother’s arms as he sat looking at Castiel. 

 

Castiel laid across from them watching as Dean press his finger to Romeo’s nose. 

 

“And what are you doing up so early…?” Dean asked as Romeo looked up at him. 

 

“Idono,” Romeo commented as Dean chuckled watching Romeo looking back down at his teething toy. 

 

“Did you miss mommy and daddy?” Dean asked as Romeo nodded. 

 

“Um...yes.” Romeo commented as Dean pulled him closer. 

 

“Sneaking into mommy and daddy’s room when it’s mommy and daddy time?” Dean laughed. 

 

“Um no. Baby time.” Romeo stated as Dean broke into laughter chuckling. 

 

“Okay, Okay. Baby time.” Dean scooped him up giggling loudly as crying from Adeline made Romeo glance up, Dean laughed at his happiness for his cousin being awake. “Looks like Adeline is up. I’m sure she wants to play.” 

 

“Adie!” Romeo giggled and moved to go to her.

 

“Hey hey. Where’s goodbye mommy kisses?” Dean asked as Romeo giggled and pressed kisses to Dean’s lips. 

 

“Bye bye mum mum.” Romeo waved awkwardly climbing down from the bed before to the door to go to Adie. Dean chuckled lovingly as he watched Romeo go before his eyes were drawn to Castiel who stared lost in thought. Dean softly raised a foot before poking Castiel with it. 

 

“Hey, Where did you go?” Dean asked as Castiel snapped out of it to look at him. 

 

“Hm?” Castiel spoke as Dean moved to straddle him softly. “Sorry, I was just...thinking.” 

 

“About what?” Dean asked.

 

“...My life...where it was...what it is now…” Castiel confessed before he glanced up as Dean moved to loving press arms around his neck. 

 

“Oh?” Dean commented pressing his lips against Castiel’s neck. 

 

“...Hey, Dean….Can I tell you something?” Castiel asked as Dean paused his kissing as Castiel held his hips. 

 

“Sure,” Dean commented.

 

“...I...love you,” Castiel spoke as though those words would break him. He said it before but every time he said it….it was almost as though he was fragile…

 

“...I love you too.” Dean commented not understanding how much those words could break Castiel. Forbidden words. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing…” Castiel shook his head, he never talked about his past with Dean. Something no Alpha could talk about the KINDERGARTEN...He moved to kiss Dean softly, moving to hold him before softly pulling back staring into Dean’s eyes. “...Did you want to have another kid?” 

 

“What?” Dean chuckled confused looking into Castiel’s eyes to see he was serious. “Y...You’re serious?”

 

“Yeah, why not?” Castiel spoke. “I don’t mean right now, but I thought maybe...in the future.” 

 

“You told me you wanted to avoid anything too illegal if we got caught...the next baby would be super illegal,” Dean spoke confusedly. “Like  _ super _ illegal.” 

 

“...I was just thinking…”  Castiel confessed softly rubbing Dean’s bare thighs. “...that may be.. the world would benefit from another us in the world…” Dean eyed his face before softly pressing a kiss to his lips. 

 

“MUM MUM! DAD DAD!” Romeo called from somewhere in the house. “COME COME! YUM YUM!”. 

 

“Parent duty calls,” Dean whispered eyeing his face, before climbing off them to get breakfast started. Castiel watched him go with love softly watching as the light of the sun glowed through their room. Castiel reached a hand touching his shoulder blade that held Dean’s mark. 

 

Was it wrong to be this happy?

 

A happiness he was never supposed to obtain? 

 

______________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Many years ago: 15 years old:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sat in class staring out the window, they were waiting for their test results to determine what careers they will have. Castiel had always been good in school, but tests he was never good at. The last three years left of school will be focused on this career and making them the best at it. Castiel didn’t register the test being placed on his desk until Gabriel came up to him. 

 

“What did you get?” Gabriel asked sporting the black eye of the week, Castiel turned towards him. Castiel moved to collect his paper from his desk.

 

“... A security director.” Castiel stated. 

 

“For what company?” Gabriel asked. 

 

“It doesn’t say.” Castiel looked over the paper, normally it did.

 

“But seriously, Security? You?” Gabriel chuckled. “I don’t think you’ve ever been in a fight.”

 

“...Must be a mistake.” Castiel stated eyeing Gabriel. “What about you?”

 

“I'm supposed to be a doctor,” Gabriel stated looking down at his paper.

 

“Then there  _ must _ be a mistake.” Castiel chuckled before Gabriel shrugged. 

 

“I don’t know about that,” Gabriel stated turning to walk away before he paused and looked at Castiel explaining himself. “...I...like to think everything happens for a reason...maybe we are just going to have to wait and see,” Castiel said nothing watching him go. 

 

...And maybe he was right…

  
  



	6. The Sorter

 

****

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV: A Year and a half**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Romeo, Romeo where art thou Romeo?” Castiel called lovingly as Romeo hid under a blanket in the living room, hiding under a blanket as Dean cooked dinner watching his mate and his son Romeo playing in the living room. Dean couldn’t stop watching them play, Castiel would get straight home and spend all the time he could with them. Especially spoiling Romeo. 

 

Dean stirred the spaghetti watching Romeo be caught over and over again each time he hid. Castiel would wrap him into a bear hug and Romeo would squeal, Dean would have a hard time deciding if he wanted to watch Castiel press kisses on Romeo’s cheeks or Romeo laughing and wiggling. 

 

“Dinners ready,” Dean called as Castiel moved to collect their son, placing him on a chair as Dean poured them both a plate as Romeo sat on his knees to be a bit taller on the table. Romeo grabbed his fork awkwardly trying to eat. Dean sighed softly, wishing their baby could have baby supplies. Baby forks, baby seats...booster seats. Things harder to get from when Castiel snuck to the omega country on work business. They made due with what they had, but even the smaller things meant a lot when they didn’t have them. 

 

“Easy buddy.” Castiel scooped him up into his arms holding him on his lap making him higher to eat, helping him. Dean moved to sit holding himself watching as Castiel and Romeo shared food, helping each other eat. After a while Romeo was just using his hands, the big fork didn’t help him eat and he kept feed Castiel with his hands.

 

Dean chuckled lovingly, watching him as Castiel happily ate the finger food dramatically causing the child to laugh roughly. Dean looked down with a small smile lost in thought. 

 

“Dean?” Dean barely heard Castiel’s voice. “Dean?”

 

_________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Many years ago:**

  
  
  
  
  


“Dean?” The one and a half year old glanced up at his mother, Mary as Dean eyed his mother. Mary kneeled down softly cupping her face softly kissed his face before she hugged him. “I missed you so much baby boy.” 

 

Dean was picked up and cradled against her, Dean held his mother tightly tears in his eyes after the week without his mother. 

 

“Awh, baby don’t cry.” Mary rocked him, as Dean buried his face into her neck. His mother smelled different…

 

“Mommy.” Dean hiccuped, Mary nuzzled against him calming her baby, before she turned to her friend. 

 

“Thank you, Jody for caring for him,” Mary stated, turning to her friend. “Was he good?”

 

“He was an  _ angel _ ,” Jody spoke handing him his sippy cup. “...So...how was the breeding? You’re so lucky to be added back into the pool. I’d love another child.”

 

“It was...the same as last time,” Mary spoke. “I was told it was the same male as last time but I wouldn’t even know for sure. I can’t remember anything.” 

 

“I’m sure Dean would love to have a sibling,” Jody stated touching Dean’s hair. 

 

“I’m sure too...but I’m not that thrilled, to be honest.” Mary touched her stomach as Dean nuzzled against her.

 

“What do you mean?” Jody asked.

 

“Two means double the heartache if they turn out to be alphas,” Mary confessed as she pulled her hand away from her stomach. “I should get him home.” 

 

“Right,” Jody spoke the conversation now awkward. “Good luck with two.”

 

“I wish I had the extra help,” Mary confessed. “But my mom said she would help.”

 

“This is why we have our mothers,” Jody spoke. 

 

“This is why we should have our alphas,” Mary stated awkwardly.

 

“Shouldn’t say that mary,” Jody spoke. “People might talk…”

 

“Yeah,” Mary stated moving to leave.  “Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight.” Jody watched Mary walk away. 

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Now: Two years**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean laid on a floaty closing his eyes as he let himself float around the pool, Castiel held Romeo who was starting to learn to swim and all the wonders that came from learning. Dean opened his eyes to see Castiel dipping Romeo in, Romeo would squeal before Castiel took him out to dump him completely in. This was their family and it was beautiful. Castiel was a wonderful father and Dean couldn’t imagine doing this alone or without him.

 

“Adeline.” Sam cooed as the little girl sobbed her father under the water before he resurfaced in front of her. She instantly stopped wailing, reaching for him, Gabriel moved to press kisses against his daughter’s cheek. Dean watched Adeline’s smile break on the face reaching out touching his cheek. Dean smiled at them, Sam and Gabriel were almost natural with their daughter. 

 

Dean watched Sam hold the one and a half-year-old, who seemed scared of the water swallowing her father whole. However, she was calmed the second he touched her again and resurfaced. Dean moved to lay back on the floaty letting his water slid through his finger. When a hand touched his arm, Dean jumped turning to see Romeo was holding his arm, Castiel holding him tightly. 

 

Romeo beamed smiling at his mother, holding him as Dean started to laugh pulling Romeo onto his lap. Romeo laid on Dean’s stomach, rubbing his spine as Castiel held onto the floaty pressing kisses to Dean’s lips as Dean kissed back softly. 

 

God, he loved him. 

 

“Hello! Anyone home!” A voice called causing all the parties turned to look at each other. Dean climbed off the floaty as Castiel and Gabriel exchanged looks. Dean held Romeo moving to the edge and hid beside the side of the pool. Castiel moved to get out of the water as Gabriel helped Sam and Adeline into the water. She started to fuss and cry, which Gabriel softly pressed kisses against his cheek trying to keep her quiet. Dean held the quiet Romeo who was confused and looked upset. 

 

“It’s okay, little one,” Dean whispered only calming when Castiel returned.

 

“Religious preacher. He wanted to tell us about the bible.” Castiel spoke moving to help Gabriel get Sam and Adeline out of the water, Adeline was extremely upset by being in there. 

 

“He’s gone?” Dean asked when Castiel moved to collect Romeo.

 

“Yes. I also asked him not to come back.” Castiel helped Dean out of the pool. “Are you both alright.” 

 

“Yes,” Dean spoke. “...We just forget sometimes, we live in such a hostile world.” Dean glanced down before he picked up Romeo. “Let’s get you dressed and put you down for a nap.” 

 

“That sounds like a wonderful Idea,” Sam spoke bringing Adeline towards the inlaw house as Dean walked inside as Castiel followed. 

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Many years ago:**

  
  
  
  
  


Mary’s belly was swollen with life and the more she grew, the more the stares of envy began. Mary carried the two-year-old Dean as she walked towards the grocery store, moving to place him into the cart. She worked a twelve-hour shift and was last minute trying to buy groceries. Mary was tired but she had been putting off grocery shopping because this pregnancy had made her so tired. 

 

Mary pushed the stroller into the grocery store, as Dean smiled at her. Mary laughed pressing kisses to his cheek, as Dean laughed at her kisses. Mary went to check out some mashed potatoes and mac and cheese for Dean which was his favorite. Mary bent down when a voice gained her attention. 

 

“It’s so sweet you are watching another omega’s child.” A woman spoke as Mary stood, she was too pregnant for this.    
  
“I’m not, this is my child,” Mary spoke as the woman eyed her jealous in her face. 

 

“You have two?” The woman spoke. 

 

“Yes, I was selected for the second time,” Mary stated as the woman eyed her. 

 

“I don’t see why you would be.” The woman stated. “I can see you aren’t _genetically_ perfect. You have a slightly lazy eye, you have an unattractive lump under your eye and you have freckles which are deemed unappealing for mating. I mean look at your son. _Covered in them._ ”

 

“Look I don’t know why I was picked.” Mary sighed annoyed. “But I would appreciate you leave my son out of this.” 

 

“I’m just stating a fact.” The woman spoke as she eyed Mary. “Have a nice day.” Mary watched her go as she cupped Dean’s face who looked upset. 

 

“Dean don’t listen to her, you are beautiful,” Mary spoke as Dean glanced at her, Dean was just upset mary was upset, but Mary still kissed his face and pushed him along. Dean watched the woman whisper and talk about his mother. He could tell Mary was bothered by the attention, she lived her whole life in the shadows, this second pregnancy was hard on her.  Now having to support two children, she was working so much harder to prepare for him.

 

“Mommy, can we get some yum yum?” Dean asked as Mary nodded. 

 

“Yes, of course, baby.” Mary cooed. “We will get you some fast food because mommy’s tired.”

 

“We don’t have to eat,” Dean commented worriedly about her. 

 

“It’s okay baby....” Mary touched his cheek, as she moved to push him some more, when she softly touched her head, feeling dizzy. 

 

“Mommy?” Dean asked as Mary collapsed. “MOMMY!” 

 

“SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!” A woman spoke moving to Mary. “Ma’am? Ma’am?” The woman shook her as Dean cried looking down at his mother.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Now: Two and a half years**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean moaned as Castiel rocked roughly into him, Dean biting his lip as Castiel pressed kisses to his neck before capturing Dean into a kiss. Dean arched his back as Castiel bit roughly into the skin, Dean whimpered in ecstasy as he rolled and bucked his hips with Castiel’s. Castiel’s eyes glowing red as he watched his mate enjoying his pleasure. Loving the way Dean’s body responded to him. Castiel could feel himself growing close as his knot started to form in the Omega’s body. Dean’s eyes started to glow as Dean looked down at the forming knot, Castiel’s hand moved to hold his neck Dean forcing himself to look up at his eyes. As Castiel’s knot swelled locking it deep in place. 

 

“Cas.” Dean moaned arching his back as Castiel gripped Dean’s throat lightly looking into Dean’s eyes as he came into his needy omega. Dean’s eyes glowed blue as he arched his back accepting the cum. Dean could only gasp at his own orgasm as they came together. Castiel stared into Dean’s eyes with a smirk. Castiel eyed his face as Dean did the same before pressing him back into a heated kiss, Castiel happy to kiss him back as Dean and Castiel got down from their high. When Castiel eventually pulled back from the kiss to kiss Dean’s neck, Dean took this as a time to breath again. 

 

“Wow. It keeps getting better and better.” Dean hummed with laughter.

 

“Don’t boost my ego,” Castiel growled as Dean felt him nip at his neck, Dean squealed in laughter as Castiel hummed against his neck. 

 

“That’s the first time I’ve seen your eyes glow since our mating,” Dean confessed as Castiel pulled back smiling at him. 

 

“Yours are glowing too,” Castiel stated as Dean touched the skin near his eyes. 

 

“They are?” Dean commented as Castiel nodded.

 

“They are fading, but yeah, they were glowing brightly this time around.” Castiel hummed. 

 

“Yours faded instantly. But mine are fading slowly?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded. “So weird…Wonder why?” 

 

“Who knows. It’s not like we can ask.” Castiel spoke as he pressed kisses on his chin.

 

“Isn’t that fucked up because they want to keep us separated and in line that we don’t know how our bodies react with one and other?” Dean asked as Castiel softly moved to lick Dean’s wound.

 

“Babe politics are so unsexy in bed,” Castiel whined but Dean continued.

 

“The only times my eyes glow is if we are angry and trying to threaten. What about you?” Dean asked.

 

“Same,” Castiel spoke feeling his knot unswell. 

 

“And I don’t think I’m trying to threaten you in bed,” Dean stated thinking about this.

 

“Your threatening to put me to sleep, if that counts,” Castiel stated.

 

“Ha ha.” Dean commented as he rolled his eyes. 

 

“Who knows why our bodies react like they do.” Castiel shrugged, softly touching dean’s chest before he rolled off him.

 

“It’s sad we don’t know.” Dean shrugged. “How can we be good parents if we don’t know.” 

 

“Dean...it’s not like Romeo will ever have the option,” Castiel confessed as Dean turned to eye his face. “He won’t be in the mating pool. Not unless you go back….” Dean said nothing as he turned to look up at the ceiling. 

 

“...I think he’s better than being bred like a pig.” Dean stated as Castiel watched Dean turn away. Castiel sighed before he moved to hold him. 

 

“I think he’s better off here too,” Castiel whispered as Dean turned holding him back tears filling his face as he cried, for the first time fearing the future for Romeo. 

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Many years ago:**

  
  
  
  
  


Mary pushed the three-month-old baby in the stroller as she waited in line holding Dean’s hand with shaking fingers as The sorting began for all three years olds….Including Dean Winchester. Dean eyed his sick mother, who had lost most of her hair due to sicknesses she never talked about. He knew she was sick, and because of her sickness, she spent a lot of time in the hospital. Dean never talked to her about it, but...she was scared of whatever was causing the hair loss...or what made her sick about the time she had Sam…

 

This, however, scared her more. 

 

Dean glanced up at his mother who held his hand tight enough to snap it off. Dean didn’t whimper despite his hands hurting, didn’t say a word. Mary walked him through the line like a funeral march.

 

When Dean’s turn came, his mother could barely keep standing up but for some reason she still did.

 

“Next.” The man called as the three-year-old was lead forward by the soldiers in line. Dean’s wristband was scanned before the man eyed him. “What’s your name, big man?”  
  
  
  
“...I-I don’t want to answer.” Dean choked up looking at his mother. “I don’t want to go.” 

 

“It’s going to be okay-” The man tried, but Dean started to cry.

 

“I don’t want to go.” Dean sobbed as his mother gripped him tightly in a hug, Dean sobbed as his mother held him nuzzling against him. 

 

“Ma’am if he’s going to refuse-” The man scoffed.

 

“Dean. His name is Dean.” Mary spoke as Dean whimpered at his name. The man sighed and eyed the wristband making sure it was correct before he went to administer the reading. Dean shook like a lamb as the man cleaned his arm. Dean could only flinch as the machine was brought towards Dean’s arm before the needle injected him taking some blood. Dean could only flinch for a moment before the man pulled the device away. Watching the device slowly reading the blood, before he glanced towards Dean and his mother. 

 

“What’s all the crying for?” The man spoke with a small smile. “You’re going to be with your mother for a long long time…You’re an omega.” Dean glanced up at that, as Mary let out a choked out sob before pulling him along out of the line. Yanking him towards the nearest restroom, she instantly broke down with a loud sob holding him close as she rocked him in her arms as Sam blinked tiredly. 

 

“I wish your father was here.” Mary cried as Dean glanced up at her. “I wish your father was here.” Dean could only close his eyes. He didn’t know who his father was...but he wished he was too. 

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  


Dean covered his mouth weakly as he walked down the stairs towards the main kitchen, plastering on a fake smile as Castiel moved to kiss him.

 

“ _ Good _ MORNING, beautiful,” Castiel spoke as Dean turned his head letting him kiss on the cheek. “Good Dreams?” 

 

“Of course,” Dean spoke.

 

“HI MOMMY!” Romeo beamed holding up his hand as Dean laughed with love. 

 

“Hi, baby!” Dean chuckled as he pressed kisses on his cheeks as Romeo giggled. “Did Daddy help you dress?” Dean commented playfully seeing the toddler in handmade clothes, mixed and matched that not at all matched. 

 

“Har har,” Castiel commented handing him his plate of breakfast.

 

“No, mommy, I dressed all on my own!” Romeo beamed. 

 

“You did?!” Dean gasped with love. “You’re such a good boy!” Dean gave Romeo a big kiss as Romeo giggled. Gabriel running through the front door. 

 

“Castiel it’s here,” Gabriel spoke seriously as Dean held his hand on his heart in worry.

 

“What is?!” Dean asked.

 

“The sorter,” Gabriel stated opening up the package as Dean frowned. 

 

“Seriously? You just gave me a heart attack.” Dean snapped. 

 

“Sorry.” The alphas spoke a Dean rolled his eyes. 

 

“And what would make you think that bootleg shit would work anyways?” Dean stated. 

 

“Seriously, you’ll make the kids cry. It won’t work and we will hate you.” Sam breathed taking a seat as Gabriel moved to their daughter holding it. 

 

“It’s going to work. I promise.” Gabriel spoke kneeling in front of Sam with Adeline on his lap. The two and a half year old blinked at him.

 

“Hi, daddy,” Adeline spoke. 

 

“Hi, baby,” Gabriel spoke. “Want to play doctor?” 

 

“...hm…” Adeline looked at Sam before stating. “Can I be the doctor?” 

 

“Um.” Gabriel hesitated.

 

“We  _ DO  _ need to test it out to see if it will work,” Sam smirked, Gabriel hesitated before handing her the device and Sam helped her hold it. 

 

“Hold out your arm, daddy.” Adeline giggled as Sam and he lined up the needle. 

 

“Squeal and the kids will be scared.” Sam hummed amused as they injected the needle. Gabriel yelped but covered it with laughter. 

 

“WOW! YA! WOW!” Gabriel laughed holding his arm as Sam looked at the gun. 

 

“Says Alpha.” Sam shrugged before Gabriel took the gun and held out his hand. 

 

“Adeline. Arm.” Gabriel hummed as Adeline held out her arm. “We are going to play peek a boo. Ready?” He closed his eyes. “One. Two. Three. BOO!” Adeline broke into giggles barely noticing the pinch before Gabriel went emotionless and looked at the gun. Their biggest fear? Alpha...Kindergarten...being alone without family. Omega...maybe their children would have a chance...to be with their mothers if...anything went wrong...and they were found out….

 

“Thank christ,” Gabriel spoke breathing a sigh of relief as he took Adeline into his arms hugging her. 

 

“Let me see.” Sam choked out to see the Omega tag, Sam broke into tears and moved to hug her, placing the sorter on the table. Castiel took it, but Dean’s eyes widened and he pulled Romeo away.

 

“Dean?” Castiel scoffed as Dean shook his head no trying to keep Castiel from taking their sons arms. “Dean stop.”Dean picked Romeo up carrying him upstairs as Castiel followed. “Dean you're being ridiculous!”

 

“Castiel! Seriously! Stop!” Dean tried to make it into the bedroom but Castiel was quicker grabbing his son's arm and getting him with the needle. Dean turned upset as Romeo instantly started to cry from the needle. Dean looked at Castiel’s face, which...read the answer. Dean broke into a hard sob, sliding down the wall pulling Romeo close to comfort him as their baby cried. “Damn fucking hell, Castiel!...This is why I didn’t want to know.” Dean sobbed rocking their son. “Because I don’t know if I have the strength to lose one son.” 

 

Castiel looked down sadly.

 

“...Let alone two.” Dean sobbed, Castiel glanced up. 

 

“W...What?” Castiel spoke as Dean looked down shaking his head before looking up at Castiel.

 

“...Castiel, I’m pregnant.” Dean choked out so heartbroken as Castiel could only look at him in guilt for what he had done as Dean rocked Romeo closer crying unable to stop his shaking or his tears. 

 


	7. For love and home

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel held his mate softly as Dean nuzzled into him, Romeo was fast asleep in his own bedroom as Castiel slid his hands over Dean’s stomach as they laid in bed. Dean was crying and Castiel was the reason. Castiel had taken all hope away that Romeo was an omega and all hope that everything would be okay if everything went wrong.

 

“Romeo would go to KINDERGARTEN,” Dean whispered in tears. “If we get found out, he would lose both of us.”

 

“No...I would never let that happen.” Castiel whispered back kissing the tears from Dean’s face. Dean was extremely upset. “Babe, I’m sorry I did this to you...I should have never tested Romeo...but baby, please, don’t cry anymore. You being this upset is not right. It’s not your burden to bare or the babies.” 

 

“What are we going to do?” Dean whispered as Castiel pulled him closer.

 

“I’ll fix this. Everything’s going to be okay. Trust me.” Castiel reassured nuzzling his mate as he broke the affection to nuzzle against his stomach. “Hello my darling little one.” Dean smiled with a loving laugh loving the change in topic. “H-How far along? How did you know?” 

 

“Well, Sam used all the pregnancy sticks we found in the attic...so I couldn’t tell earlier...but when I started to feel this little butterflies in my stomach… and noticed how much weight I gained….” 

 

Dean looked down rubbing his stomach. Castiel took in the small roundness that he had mistaken for a couple late night snacks, even Castiel had gained a bit since becoming a dad. 

 

“Gabriel said I could be around four months but he wasn’t sure...he said the butterflies are normally around then.” Dean confessed. 

 

“What are the butterflies?” Castiel asked concerned. 

 

“Our baby…” Dean whispered eyeing his face with happiness as Castiel sucked in air. “The baby's first movements...one more month and you can feel them too.” Castiel pulled him into a loving kiss as Dean kissed back against him. 

 

“God, I love you so much. I’m so fucking happy.” Castiel mumbled crushing Dean with kisses as he kissed back happily. 

 

Dean squealed as they pulled apart to see someone attempting to crawl on the bed. Romeo was happily picked up by Castiel and happily pulled against him letting Romeo lay between them. Romeo squealed and moved around but Castiel instantly grabbed his kneels protecting their baby from the toddler. 

 

“Whoa. Careful little guy.” Castiel kissed his head, Romeo calmed down looking up at him confused. “You gotta be careful on the special little cargo.”

 

“Sewcial?” Romeo spoke, unable to say the word. 

 

“You got a little brother or sister on the way…” Dean whispered placing his hand down as Romeo beamed. 

 

“Really?” Romeo spoke they parents nodded. “REALLY?!” Romeo moved to hug them both as he squeezed out of Castiel’s hand to lay his head on Dean’s stomach. Dean softly rubbed Romeo’s spine as Romeo slowly fell asleep lying with his sibling. Dean watched him softly before he slowly raised his head to look at Castiel’s eyes.

 

“We have to try to change things...not just for our children...not just for sam’s...but...we have to give others what we have.” Dean whispered as Castiel looked down. Neither said a word...but they knew...they had to.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean woke up with Romeo asleep next to him in bed, Dean softly sat up realizing he was alone in the bed, Dean looked around to see the bedroom door open as the sound of the car doors opened. Dean rushed out of bed moving to run out to the front to see Castiel climbing into the front seat with Gabriel next to him they were wearing black and when the passenger seat opened and Dean climbed in they both turned.   

 

“Dean, what are you doing? Get out of the car.” Castiel spoke. 

 

“You’re doing something aren’t you?” Dean spoke.

 

“Dean.” Castiel got out and opened the door to the passenger seat. “Get out.” 

 

“No way, I’m coming with,” Dean stated. “You aren’t going alone.”

 

“I’m not. I’m obviously taking Gabriel.” Castiel stated. 

 

“Taking the only doctor? AND the only other Alpha who can take care of Sam or our children with his paychecks?” Dean stated logically. Castiel opened his mouth but frowned before sighing.

 

“Gabriel.” Castiel eyed Dean before turning to Gabriel. “He’s right. Get out.” Gabriel took off his black sweater got out with a sigh and headed back towards the house. “Now you get out, I’m going alone.”

 

“Yeah. Not happening.” Dean moved to the front seat stealing Gabriel’s sweater. “I’m coming.”

 

“And leave Romeo an orphan? Or kill our child?” Castiel spoke using his logic against him as Dean paused. 

 

“And leave the father of my children alone to watch his own back?” Dean spoke. “No way. Trust me to believe I’m coming home with what I’m leaving with.” Dean placed Castiel’s hand on his belly as Castiel eyed his face. 

 

“...Okay.” Castiel spoke as he pressed a kiss on Dean’s head. “Okay, but if anything happens, you and the baby get out of there-” 

 

“Okay.” Dean kissed him. “Now what’s the plan. We only have till Romeo wakes up.” 

 

“I’ll tell you on the way,” Castiel spoke pulling out of the drive way.    
  
______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


  
**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel watched Dean staring at the outside world, seeing sights of the real world he hasn’t seen from the alpha side. Dean laid his head on the window watching the beautiful night sky. Castiel...loved him so much. Castiel took his hand. He knew he...had to give them back the world…

 

That’s why he had to do this.

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel took Dean’s hand rushing them up the steps to M@ted. Everything was dark, and the building for the most part only hand security guards roaming it. Castiel took Dean’s hand, leading him towards the front doors as he badged in. Letting Dean in, before glancing around and walking towards the metal detector. The security guard was resting at his desk fully asleep as Castiel scanned himself in, and went through at the green light hoping Dean would be able to sneak in with his badge and him but the alarm went off causing the guard to wake. 

 

“Hold up!” The man spoke as two more ran down the hall to stop him, Castiel glanced over his shoulder before turning fully around to see the man. “Oh, Boss.” 

 

“Sorry, my friend wanted to see my office, so I wanted to show him around. Didn’t mean to wake you.” Castiel said smoothly, the man blushed being found out. 

 

“S...Sorry Boss.” the man mumbled but Castiel waved his hand. 

 

“It’s alright, you work three jobs. I understand.” Castiel stated. “My friend and I just wanted to check out the view from my office. Didn’t mean to cause a panic.” 

 

“We  _ aren’t _ allowed to bring anyone inside that doesn’t work here.” The man mumbled shyly.

 

“I’m allowing it,” Castiel stated. “We will be quick.” 

 

“Let me just scan him.” The man spoke. “It would put me at ease.”

 

“Nothing will pop up.” Dean spoke. “I recently had my identification stolen. They are providing me a new ID in the next few days.” 

 

“...” The man hesitated before still bringing the identification gun over. “At least I can do is pretend to do my job. You know. For the cameras.” Dean looked at Castiel before hesitantly raising his arm offering it. They held their breath, knowing it wouldn’t find anything about him being Dean winchester because it only searched for Alphas profiles. However, it could still read his status.

 

“Guys, I’m in a hurry-” Castiel spoke trying to stop them but Dean winced as he felt the needle go in. The man waited for the reading, it beeped slowly analyzing it. When the beeping stopped he read the results. 

 

“Alright, he’s an alpha at least.” The man laughed, Castiel and Dean exchanged slight glances. “Can’t say I didn’t do my job.”

 

“Thanks RJ.” Castiel spoke softly leading Dean along, they didn’t say anything as they got in the elevator. Dean rubbed his stomach, slowly looking at Castiel. 

 

“...I guess… you can test children earlier…” Dean breathed looking down at his stomach. “They must know that with the blood tests….why make us wait till they are three?”

 

“...To make you remember your place…” Castiel spoke coldly at the idea, as Dean glanced at him. “It’s a scare tactic...It will make you think twice about going against them.” 

 

“...Monsters.” Dean spoke as the elevator opened and walked him out then down the hall. Castiel lead him towards the main bosses office, softly picking the lock he pushed the door open. Looking around he snuck Dean inside before entering on his own.

 

“Penthouse suite.” Dean teased. “You have an office on the top floor?”

 

“Me and two other people.” Castiel spoke. “One being Chuck Shurley, the head of M@ted. It’s passed down to different alphas since we don’t have children. Normally it’s hard working alphas in the company.” Castiel moved to the computer and started typing it in. “I was the second choice.”

 

“I don’t think I could like you if you were,” Dean stated leaning against the table. 

 

“I don’t think I could like me if I were,” Castiel spoke easily hacking the computer. “But it would have made it easier to get this done sooner.”

 

“You think it will work?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded his head.

 

“We will just have to see.” Castiel spoke as he hit the enter button and stood grabbing Dean’s hand pulling him towards the door when he poked his head out he heard security coming. Castiel quickly closed the door. “Shit, we must have tripped something. We have to think!”

 

“Do alphas have sexual relations with other alphas?” Dean spoke pulling off his black sweater. 

 

“What?” Castiel asked embarrassed. 

 

“When omegas get lonely we seek out sexual partners, do Alphas?” Dean stated again stripping off his shirt. 

 

“Y-Yes but I have never done that while I was with yo-” Castiel tried but Dean pulled him back against him in a rough and needy kiss.

 

Castiel moaned backing Dean up against Chuck’s desk as Castiel picked Dean up onto the desk. Dean moaned back against him as Castiel broke the kiss to undue Dean’s pants when Security barged in. Castiel and Dean stopped panting and needy, as the RJ blushed as well as the other three. 

 

“Bo-...Boys!” Castiel panted giving them the get lost signals. “Need something?”

 

“Aren’t you in the  _ wrong _ office?” RJ asked as Dean sat up pretending to look annoyed. 

 

“I thought you said this was your office, chuck?” Dean spoke as the security guards realized their mistake. 

 

“Of  _ course _ it is.” Castiel gave them a look as the three men got it. “ _ Right  _ boys?”

 

“...Right.” Rj spoke as he ushered the men out. “Sorry to bother you... _ Mr. Shirley _ .” Rj left as Castiel let out a sigh of relief. 

 

“Okay, let's go,” Castiel spoke as Dean grabbed him. 

 

“It would be too quick if you go now...besides...I think it would be hot to take down a dictatorship and fuck on his desk with a secret illegal baby inside your secret illegal mate...don’t you?” Dean eyed him biting his lip as Castiel thanked god before cursing and slammed him back into a hard and needy kiss. 

 

____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  


When Dean and Castiel left about a half and hour later, some of the security guards whistled as Dean blushed embarrassed at his walk of shame as Castiel winked at the guards before walking out. They laughed once they left the building before they ran to the car, pulling each other into one last loving kiss before they drove home.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Romeo whimpered tiredly as Dean rocked him, who was tired and wanted breakfast. Dean shushed him with love and continued to stir the hash browns he was making. Sam was flipping through channels with Adeline still asleep. Gabriel was still sleeping with her on the bed, who was a bit fussy with a slight fever. Castiel moved to take a sip of coffee. Sam chewed on some chips as he moved to find a good channel. 

 

“ **-And now because of the famous hacker of M@ted. Alphas are taking to see streets and heading to the border to see their Omegas for the first time, meet the children they never thought they would ever see.”** The news reporter stated. **“Thanks to one data breach that send massive emails out to the respected party with all information they need for their breeding partners and child-”**

 

Sam dropped a chip in surprise watching as Omega’s stood at the borders with Alphas meeting and introducing children. 

 

“ **And everyone is taking to the border to meet the ones they have been waiting to meet for so long-”** The male alpha reported. 

 

“Ex-Excuse me.” A small omega poked the reporter's shoulder, the alpha turned to see a pregnant omega looking at him shyly. “Are you Lucifer Montoya?” The reporter turned to see the eighth month pregnant omega. Lucifer was shaking as he dropped his microphone and cupping the omega’s face. 

 

“Y-You’re Michael Lewis?” Lucifer spoke as Michael nodded looking at him with love as Lucifer moved to look down at their baby belly. “...I…” Lucifer was in tears as Michael moved his hand to his belly letting him feel their baby kick. 

 

“...She’s...really happy to see you.” Michael whispered in tears as Lucifer broke into a harsh sob and pulled Michael into a loving kiss. Michael happily kissed back holding him with all the love he could muster. Till the station footage cut when the Camera man met a woman with a six year old and he stopped recording. 

 

“Guys.” Sam spoke as he pointed to the screen, as Castiel and Dean moved to the tv. “I-I got to tell Gabriel.” Sam moved to run to the in law house, as Dean and Castiel stared at what they have done. 

 

“Babe.” Dean spoke in tears as Castiel pulled them both into a hug. Dean was crying in happiness, but the front door was forced open with a harsh kick. Castiel stood in front of Dean as Chuck stood in front of them with a older man with a shotgun pointed at them. 

 

“See…” Chuck looked at Castiel coldly. “I almost didn’t believe you could have been the one to hack into my server and leak the files...but then the facts started to add up. The first hack happened right before your bred was missing, child as well....and the fact you break into my office the day before another leak? My Castiel how I placed my mistrust in you…”

 

“Your reign is over, they will never go back to being without their children now that they have seen them,” Castiel spoke. 

 

“Yes they will, We will do what we must to keep this company going.” Chuck said. “We will have them have this moment. Say it was a family day stunt, to show we did this for the good of our people before we start the fear tactics the false attacks to breeds. We will put the world right with us back on top.” Chuck smirked.

 

“You’re wrong,” Castiel stated.

 

“And you know what’s going to happen to your little breed? I’m going to throw him straight into the **_fucking_ ** breeding pool once again. Making sure to start from the worse matches. When those matches end up failing, I’m going throw him back in **_again. And again. again._ ** “ Chuck growled as Dean held Romeo closer. 

 

Chuck walked closer to Dean and Romeo as Castiel growled threatening at chuck.

 

“And your brat? He’s going to be sorted. If he’s an omega? I’ll make sure he ends up with his mother's fate. An Alpha? ...He might not even make it past kindergarten...You might see him  _ sooner _ than you think. Because you  _ know _ your fate.” Chuck snapped. “Kill him and take the bred and child.” 

 

Chuck crossed his arms, but the man didn’t attack them. 

 

“NOW!” Chuck snapped as the man turned firing into chuck’s head as chuck collapsed the man eyed Chuck's body as Romeo whimpered at Chuck’s death as the man moved to them. 

 

“It’s okay little guy.” The man softly picked up a stuffed toy from the floor holding them out to Romeo. “Grandpa won’t hurt you.” Dean blinked in surprise as Romeo hesitantly took the stuffed bear. 

 

“G-Grandpa?” Dean asked as the man softly nodded. 

 

“My name is John Campbell.” John spoke as Dean eyed him. “Many years ago, I was bred with a woman named Mary Winchester...twice. I had two children.” John softly touched Dean’s cheek. Dean’s eyes filled with tears. “...It wasn’t till yesterday I learned her name...and their names….Dean Winchester…” Sam stared at the doorway with Gabriel and Adeline. “...and Samuel Winchester.” 

 

“Dad…” Dean sobbed as he moved to hold him, Sam moving to hold him as well. 

 

“My boys.” John sobbed as he nuzzled them, holding them close before turning to Castiel. “He left it to you. All of it.” 

 

“What?” Castiel spoke. 

 

“I was his personal bodyguard for years. He left it to you, if he passed unexpectedly without an successor. He never changed it.” John spoke as he pulled back from his boys to see his grandchildren, touching their faces as they giggled and looked at the stranger curiously, the first person they have ever seen besides their parents. “What you do now with the company is up to you…You run everything. The government's. The people….M@ted owns everything...now...you do...what will you do with it?”   
  
Everyone turned to him as Dean and Castiel made eye contact, Castiel could only pull his mate into a hug nuzzling him softly. 

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV: Almost Six months later:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean rubbed his stomach, swollen with the life of their second child, Dean was passing out food from a stand for the company’s family day a new rule by Castiel. Castiel has been working hard the last few months to reunite families, not all of them were yet, but a lot of the younger pairs were uniting well. Castiel wasn’t going to stop till every single person on this planet found their family and Dean loved them for it.

 

The borders were slowly being taken down, families moving into each others homes. Castiel had made the world better in such a short time. The company was still active, No more registered breedings. They helped as a matchmaking site. But still helped in many more ways. 

 

The company that had once been a dictator over government and its people was finding more and more ways to help people. Castiel turned all Kindergartens into actual schools where Omegas and Alphas went to school together. Everything was better. They still had a long journey to make the world right, but they were doing it.

 

Dean touched his almost ten-month belly, making a slight noise at a sharp kick as Castiel ran over to him. 

 

“Those kids will be the death of me,” Castiel spoke as Dean handed him a cake, as Castiel took one handing it to Romeo who giggled.

 

“Everyone loves the family day at work. The best holiday ever made.” Dean kissed him as Castiel softly touched Dean’s belly.

 

“My little alpha.” Castiel cooed to his belly. “You being good to your mama?”

 

“He’s being something.” Dean stated sounding pained as Castiel did a double take.

 

“Dean? Is it time?” Castiel choked out, as Dean touched his stomach and nodded. 

 

“Hey hey! We got to go!” Castiel called to Gabriel and Sam who were talking over the grill.

 

“Gabriel’s getting the car!” Sam called as Castiel helped him take a seat, Dean did his breathing as Gabriel pulled up and got out. “We’ll round up the kids and meet you.” 

 

“Okay.” Dean panted as Castiel helped him into the car before Castiel got in and helped drive them to the hospital. Dean got out with the help of some nurses into a wheelchair and brought them inside.

  
  


______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  


Dean cradled the small little boy who wiggled and moved in his arms, he was so beautiful Dean couldn’t turn away from him. Castiel watched them both, watching the way his little boy’s toes curled in movement as he experienced the outside world for the first time. Castiel’s fingers slid over his cheek, as his son squeezed his eyes closed before opening one. 

 

“Hey little one.” Dean cooed as the baby frowned at the world, Dean laughed with love as the baby re closed his eyes before turning his head to look at Castiel. The baby blinked eyes at Castiel taking him in before he squeezed his eyes shut and started to cry. “Awh.” Dean pulled him closer wrapping the blanket around him to keep him warm. 

 

“Little grumpy pants.” Castiel laughed touching their son’s little bare foot when a knock on the door made them turn. 

 

“I got some wee supplies for the wee one-” The nurse came in holding some baby clothes in a care basket from the hospital when she stopped just staring at Castiel. 

 

“DADDY! DADDY IS MY BABY BROTHER HERE YET!” Romeo ran in knocking into the woman, the basket fell from her hands as Castiel looked at Romeo. 

 

“Buddy! Come on! You almost knocked the woman out.” Castiel scoffed. 

 

“Sorry, Misses.” Romeo spoke as Castiel and Romeo moved help her when Castiel finished placing everything back into the basket, Castiel stopped seeing the nurse for the first time. Castiel said nothing as the woman softly cupped his face. 

 

“Is that you? My wee one?” The nurse spoke. “My Castiel?”

 

“M-Mom?” Castiel spoke as the nurse nodded and he pulled her into a tight hug. She was crying holding Castiel as Romeo tilted his head as Castiel pulled back. “Mom, this is….Romeo. My Romeo. And my...Dean. My...Dean.” Castiel was a mess as he helped her stand and placed the care basket on the end of the bed. Castiel wiped his face as Dean took Castiel’s hand squeezing it. 

 

“It’s okay.” Dean kissed Castiel’s hand who was just a crying mess. “I’m Dean, Castiel’s mate. These are our sons Romeo and...Mercutio.” Castiel’s mother smiled at her grandchildren, cupping Romeo’s face and examining her son in each and every cell. 

 

“Named after our favorite book….” Castiel’s Mom wiped her own tears. “I’m Rowena, Dear.” 

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Dean spoke as he looked down at Mercutio. “Would you like to be the first to hold him?”

 

“I-I’d be honored to.” Rowena whispered as Castiel pulled up a seat for her to sit and hold him. Rowena took a seat, as Castiel helped pass the baby to her. She smiled down at baby who frowned at the world. “You know, I never thought I would be holding my grandbaby…”

 

Rowena sniffed wiping her tears, as Castiel kneeled next to her. 

 

“You’ll be able to hold your grandchildren...and your great grandchildren…” Castiel wiped her tears. “You’ll be able to hold them to your heart's content...How does that sound?”

 

“...sounds like a dream.” Rowena breathed as she cried holding little Mercutio as Dean snuggled Romeo close. 

  
  


One big happy family.

 

**The end.**

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please read profile for commonly asked questions or if you would like to comment negatively on my stories. :)


End file.
